Little Natsume
by deynaz
Summary: Natsume... shrunk? pairings: NatsumexMikan RukaxHotaru
1. In The Beginning

Chapter 1: In The Beginning

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. But the story is...

Days went by as usual at Alice Academy High School. All students doing their own responsibilities as high school students. This also including Sakura Mikan, a 15 year old brunette teenage girl who was in first year of high school in Alice Academy, in class 1B. She wore her high school uniform with her skirt mid-thigh (like in anime). It was the same as her friends since elementary school. Imai Hotaru is still her favorite best friend on entire earth.

It all began one day when this incident happened.

"Good morning!!" Sakura Mikan greeted everyone in her class cheerfully. Everyone greeted her back. She always does that even in high school since she was 10 years old. Her eyes glint when she caught sight of Hotaru busying herself with her new invention (again). Her footsteps went faster as she approached her best friend. With that, she screamed happily, attempting to hug her best friend.

"Hotaru!!!!!"

A big bat stick (not baka gun) came in front of Mikan's face and hit her square in the face and she flew to the blackboard. Mikan shrieked in pain. All of her classmates looked at her. The blackboard cracked (ouch!). Hotaru is even more evil eh?

"Hotaru! What was that for?! You're almost breaking my nose!" Mikan complained as she rubbed her red nose in pain. She got nosebleed too (Hotaru is so cruel, ne?). Tobita Yuu helped her up and asking if she was okay. Mikan just nodded.

"That's because you're an idiot, as always," Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

"Mou, Hotaru! You're always a meanie! Aren't you my best friend?" Mikan said, wiping the blood oozing out from her nostrils with her tissues.

"If that's so, then I'll quit being your best friend so that you won't hug me anymore,"

"Waaaahh, Hotaru!!! Why are you always so mean!!"

"That's because you never act as a 15 year old, idiot. You're still like a 10 year old brat."

"I'm not idiot! And I'm 15!"

"Whatever. I'm going to finish my latest invention," she resumed back finishing her project. Poor Mikan, totally ignored.

Just then, two famous teenage boys entered the classroom. Both of them had raven-colored hair and yellowish blond hair. Both of them also wore high school (as you guys can see in anime and manga).

"Good morning, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted them happily. Hyuuga Natsume, 15 years old, as always never answered her greeting. He proceeded to his seat at the back. However, Nogi Ruka always answered her.

"Good morning, Sakura. Cheerful as always?"

"Hai, Ruka-pyon! I see you're growing taller!"

"O-of course... we are teenagers after all..." he gulped as Mikan tried to measure her height with him. He blushed intensely seeing Mikan very close to him.

"I-I need to go to my seat!" Ruka said, running to his seat. He couldn't stand being close to Mikan and blushing hard at that. Natsume eyed Ruka coming to his seat. He saw that Ruka's face was red. He grunted at that.

"Eh?" Mikan said in bewilderment as she stared running-Ruka. Hotaru eyed Ruka from the corner of her right eye. "Seems like he haven't told her his feelings," she thought.

"Nee... Hotaru, what happen to Ruka? His face is all red, does he have a fever? I'm worried if he is..." Mikan asked. Hotaru just shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

As Mikan wanted to walk to Ruka and Natsume's seat, a teacher came in. It was Narumi-sensei. "Good morning, class!" He held his attendance book to check student's attendance. He began to tick their names. "Hmm... I see all students came. So... oh wait, there's Nonoko-chan not attending class... I wonder what happen?" Suddenly a girl's voice asked.

"Yes, Mikan-chan?" he asked as he looked at the girl who called with her hand raised.

"Ano... is there any events to be held this month?"

"Hmm... I think nope. As you can see, this month is a summer month, so all students will have summer break starting the day after tomorrow. And also, there's no class today! Adieu!" Narumi-sensei smiled and started walking out the door. All students cheered happily as they finally getting their school break after so many school works and mid-year tests. Everyone discussing with each other about what to do when summer break and also planning to go back to their respective homes to relax.

"Nee, Hotaru... what are you going to do when summer break starts? Are you going anywhere? Oh yeah, wanna go to Central Town? With all our friends?" Mikan asked.

"No. I'm busy." she replied.

"What? I don't want to go alone!!" Mikan whined.

"Why don't you ask Natsume and Ruka? They might go with you,"

"No!! They are just boys!! I-It would look weird if I... I go with them. You know; two boys and a girl! What will people _think_?"

Hotaru sighed. Again she refused. Mikan had no other choice, but to follow what Hotaru said, asking Natsume and Ruka. She sighed inwardly.

Natsume was reading manga as usual, legs on the table. It was the latest volume of his favorite manga which he waited every single month. He just bought it in Central Town at a bookstore yesterday. Ruka playing card with his bunny (as u guys can see in anime, his bunny held card with its legs).

Natsume noticed something, or rather _someone_ advancing to their table. He peered through the top of his manga and saw Mikan walking slowly to their table. His left eyebrow raised a little. "What is this girl up to?" he thought.

"A-ano... Ruka-pyon," Mikan began.

"Eh? Sakura? What are you doing here? Is there any problem? Can I help you?" Ruka, a little surprised.

"Th-that is... err... I'm wondering if you want to... go to Central town with me this Saturday?"

"Eh?" Ruka blushed, thinking it was a date. "I-I... I don't know... I-I mean... sure! Why not?"

Mikan smiled happily. "Thanks a lot, Ruka-pyon!"

Natsume just pretending he didn't hear anything as he read his manga. He narrowed his eyes at Ruka. Seemed like he got a little jealous...

"Oh yeah, you can bring Natsume too. Natsume, you wanna come?" she asked. Ruka felt a little disappointed, realizing it wasn't a date.

"No," Natsume said shortly.

"Please, Natsume! I want you to come with me too!" Mikan insisted.

"Why would I go out with you? You can go with Ruka."

"B-but..."

"Besides, why would I go out with a polka-dotted panties girl? It would embarrass me if people found out I'm going with you."

"WHAT?! You pervert!!!! Why do you always peak at my panties??! Is there not anything else you can do?!" Mikan blushed.

"_You're_ the one showing them to me. Like today. You didn't realize your skirt flip up a little after you got hit by Imai. Your skirt is still like that by now," he smirked, pointing at the back of her skirt. Ruka blushed seeing her panties.

Mikan quickly adjusted her skirt. "There, there's no panty-peaking after this!" she muttered angrily. Her face was still red.

Natsume just smirked.

After school ended, Mikan bid goodbye to her friends to go back to her dorm. Hotaru wasn't with her. She had works in her lab. She walked slowly, passing her favorite sakura trees. "They really bloomed beautifully, even in summer. Kirei (beautiful) ne..." she admired her surroundings. Mikan sat at the nearby bench, enjoying the sunset breeze. The air was warm because of summer month. Still, she felt very good.

After a few minutes, she decided to go home to take a warm, relaxing bath. As Mikan started to walk, he heard a thump. She looked around wondering where that sound came from. Then she saw Natsume lying on the ground, looking like a dead person. "Natsume!" she gasped and hurriedly going to his side. She saw Natsume sweaty all over. He's unconscious.

She shook his body a little as to wake him up. Natsume still didn't stir. Mikan shook him harder. Still no respond. This time she shook him harder than last time, and screamed his name at his right ear, "NATSUME!!!!! WAKE UP, IDIOT!!!"

Natsume opened his eyes a little. Everything looked blurry as he tried to focus his vision. His vision cleared a little. Then he saw the brunette. "What... are you doing... here?" he asked weakly.

"Idiot! I saw you lying here like a dead meat! Watashi sugoku shinpai da yo (I'm really worried)!! I thought you actually died when you didn't stir for a few seconds!" she said worriedly. Her eyes full of mixed emotions. Natsume saw that.

"I'm okay, no need to worry. I-I'll just go back to my room..." he tried to stand up, but then he collapsed once more.

"Natsume!"

Mikan had no other choice but to bring Natsume to her own room, since she didn't have his keys. She still had Natsume on her back in piggy-back ride. "What should I do? Should I let him stay in my room here? Ahhh!!!! Geez... forget bout that! I need to get him to rest for a bit!" Mikan laid him on her bed.

"God, he's heavy,"

Dou(how is it)? my story? is it good? is it bad? plz RxR! MikanxNatsume forever!!


	2. OH MY GOD

Chapter 2: OH MY GOD

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. But the story is...

_Mikan had no other choice but to bring Natsume to her own room, since she didn't have his keys. She still had Natsume on her back in piggy-back ride. "What should I do? Should I let him stay in my room here? Ahhh!!!! Geez... forget bout that! I need to get him to rest for a bit!" Mikan laid him on her bed. _

_"God, he's heavy,"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan began to wipe the sweats on Natsume's face and neck with a clean cloth. She unbuttoned his school coat. Next she took off his school shirt. Mikan gasped a bit. She saw some cuts and bruises on his bare chest. Both his shoulder had big cuts. The blood had already dried up. Some blood at the other place had not yet dry. So his white shirt got drained with blood. Oh yeah, his left cheek got a bit swollen.

"Was he fighting? Who was he fighting with?" Mikan wondered. Realization hit her. "Wh-why am I concerned? Mikan, you're such a big idiot! This is Natsume!" she scolded herself.

Mikan began bandaging his wounds from his lower stomach to his shoulders. She noticed Natsume's face was red and his forehead hot. "Must be a fever," she thought, feeling his forehead with her palm. She got up to get a small towel and a bucket of water. She squeezed the small towel with cold water and put it on his forehead. Satisfied with her work, she smiled a bit to herself. Natsume was now asleep.

"He looks peaceful when he's sleeping," standing, she pulled the blanket covers and covered Natsume with them. Suddenly Mikan thought of something.

"What if he doesn't get well tomorrow? Is it okay enough for him just sleeping and cooling himself with the small towel? What if he dies?" more random thoughts filled her head. "I need to go take him a fever medicine from Hotaru!" she dashed out of her room and closed her door. (Mikan is Mikan and she's being stupid after all)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Hotaru just got back from her lab and was preparing to go to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it at this hour?" she thought. She proceeded to open her door and revealed her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a medicine for a fever. Do you have any?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Why? Are you having a fever?"

Mikan didn't know if she should tell the truth. "Well... yeah, I am having a fever." she forced a smile.

Hotaru eyed her friend suspiciously. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Come in. I'll check for it."

"Thanks."

After looking for the medicine, Hotaru found nothing. There's no more medicine left in her room. She had taken the last pill before Mikan came to the school.

"What?! You don't have anymore?? Don't you have one more single pill left or even other medicine suitable for fever?" Mikan wailed.

"I don't have anymore. I have taken the last pill last winter,"

"At this rate, _he_ will _die!!"_

"HE?"

"Oops, gomen, gomen (sorry sorry)... I got carried away! Anyway, bye Hotaru!! Thanks a lot!"

Mikan quickly dashed out from Hotaru's room. Hotaru just stared at her retreating friend. "Something's coming up, I'm pretty sure. But I'm not going to miss this!" her eyes twinkled in anticipation and also her eyes became the sign of Japanese yen sign.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan decided to stop by Nonoko's room to ask for the medicine. She knocked several times at her friend's door. Lastly, Nonoko opened her door. She looked pale for she's having a fever too, that's why she didn't come to class today.

"Nonoko-chan! Thank goodness!"

"Mikan-chan? Naze koko ni...? (Why are you here)"

"I need a fever's medicine! Hurry!"

"Eh? Why? Are you having a fever?"

"Well, yeah, sort of..."

"Well, you can get the medicine on the shelf over there besides my study table."

"Thank you very much, Nonoko-chan!!"

Nonoko nodded weakly. She went back to sleep.

Mikan quickly went to the shelf beside Nonoko's study table. She took one of them rather quickly and didn't even notice the bottle had no label. (I wonder what bottle is that?) Then she said thanks to Nonoko and shut the door softly.

Mikan raced back to her room and shut her door and panting heavily after all that running. (she's really quick, ne?) She slumped on the floor while still panting. She looked really tired. Wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her right hand, she got up to walk to Natsume. She took a glass of water and put it on her bedside table. Then she tried to hold Natsume up into a sitting position. Natsume woke up a little. Mikan took the glass of water and put it at his lips. "Here, drink this," she said, already putting the pill in the water. Natsume gulped the water with the medicine and went back to sleep again. "Whew... this is really tiring..." Mikan told herself. She took the towel and squeezed it again with more cold water and put it on Natsume's forehead.

She dragged a chair and sit beside Natsume. She stared at Natsume for a while to check any signs of him waking up or getting better. After a while, she yawned. She decided to take a little time to look at Natsume's features before going to sleep. She took every detail of his face. She played a bit with his hair. "His hair is very soft... like a girl's hair," she thought. She touched his face with her fingers, tracing his face, his nose, until she came to his lips. She looked at his lips quite long. "They look... soft... I-I wonder... what is it feels like to k-kiss him?" she didn't realize she thought bout those things.

Mikan got herself up a bit and neared her own face to Natsume's. She could feel Natsume's slow and steady breath on her own lips. Her lips are 2 centimeters away from his (oh she's taking advantage). Then she realized what she did. Her eyes widened. She quickly backed away from Natsume's face. Her heart beat furiously. Her face was now tomato red. "W-What am I thinking?! I was trying to kiss him!! I'm so stupid!!!" her mind screamed. She pulled her hair in frustration.

After a while calming herself, she decided to sleep next to Natsume at the edge of the bed. She put her head on her arm, facing Natsume's direction. After that she yawned sleepily. Her eyes closed and she's in her dreamland. She didn't even take a late shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Natsume woke up, earlier than Mikan. He rubbed his eyes a bit to clear his vision. He noticed the brunette sleeping soundlessly beside him at the edge of the bed. He smiled a little. She saw her sleeping, looking peaceful. Then he realized something. "What is she doing here?" he thought.

He noticed he wasn't in his room. "This room is... is it polka dot's room?"

He removed the covers and got up from the bed. He wanted to go back to his own room to get ready for school. He felt something strange. He looked at his school trousers bigger than he usually wear. Then he walked pass a big mirror. He noticed something different in the mirror.

His eyes widened in shock.

"W-What!!!!! This is not me!!! W-why?! My face, my body, my hands, my legs...!! This is NOT me!!" he whispered in panic. "How did I become like this?!"

Suddenly Mikan woke up.

"Natsume? Are you still okay? Is your fever going down?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed Natsume wasn't in her bed. "Natsume, where are you?" she asked and turning her head left and right.

Suddenly she caught sight of a _kid_. "Hmm?"

She stood up walked towards the kid. "Hey, what are you doing here? How did you come in here?"

The kid turned slowly towards her and looked up at her. His eyes filled with anger and dangerous aura.

Mikan stared into the kid's crimson eyes. "Kono ko wa (this kid)... Where did I see him before? He looked kinda familiar..." she thought as she stared deep into the crimson eyes.

Suddenly her loose pigtails caught on fire. She shrieked. "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" She quickly took the glass of half of water from last night and splashed herself. The fire is put out.

"What's the meaning of this!! You stupid brat!!" she yelled.

"You... what did you intend to do to me!" the kid asked her angrily, eyes burning in anger.

Mikan felt scared. She never felt this scared in her life. "W-What?"

"Are you deaf? I ask what did you fucking intend to do to me!" he repeated, adding the harsh word.

"I-I don't understand... and moreover... who are you?" Mikan looked terrified.

"Can't you tell just by looking?! Are you stupid enough than before? I'm Natsume! _Hyuuga Natsume_!!"

"Not only that, my voice changed too! Into a kid's voice! Now my body is the body of 10 years ago!" he added.

Mikan couldn't do anything. She just stared at him in horror. This day had become a history to her life and she wouldn't forget about this incident until her death.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! OMG!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!! NATSUME TURN INTO A... KID!?! WHAT! HOW! WHY? WHEN?

Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Little Natsume

Chapter 3: The Little Natsume

Disclaimer: GA is not mine. Only in my dreams... hehe..

_Suddenly her loose pigtails caught on fire. She shrieked. "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" She quickly took the glass of half of water from last night and splashed herself. The fire is put out. _

_"What's the meaning of this!! You stupid brat!!" she yelled._

_"You... what did you intend to do to me!" the kid asked her angrily, eyes burning in anger._

_Mikan felt scared. She never felt this scared in her life. "W-What?"_

_"Are you deaf? I ask what did you fucking intend to do to me!" he repeated, adding the harsh word._

_"I-I don't understand... and moreover... who are you?" Mikan looked terrified._

_"Can't you tell just by looking?! Are you stupid enough than before? I'm Natsume! Hyuuga Natsume!!"_

_"Not only that, my voice changed too! Into a kid's voice! Now my body is the body of 10 years ago!" he added._

_Mikan couldn't do anything. She just stared at him in horror. This day had become a history to her life and she wouldn't forget about this incident until her death._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Na-Natsu...me? Is that really you?" Mikan asked, still shock at the scene in front of her eyes.

"Yeah I am, idiot!" Natsume said, still angry.

"B-but why? H-how did u become... a 5 year old kid?"

"That's what I want to _know_, idiot! Did you turn me into a kid like this?!"

"No, of course not! I don't have any ability to do that! I don't have powers to do that! In fact, I don't know anything _how_ you became like this!"

"Polka, did u give me something last night?" Natsume asked, curious. He started to find the reasons he became a kid.

"H-huh?" Mikan, shocked. "Hmm... I think I just gave you a medicine to low down your fever..."

"Where is that medicine?" Natsume inquired.

"O-on my dresser..." Mikan pointed. Natsume dashed to her dresser and fetch the medicine. Mikan followed him. He examined the pills inside the bottle. He noticed that the bottle had no label. "Polka dots..." he called her.

"What is it?"

"Why is this bottle has no label? Where did you get this medicine?"

"I... got it from Nonoko-chan..." Mikan recalled back from last night she got the medicine from Nonoko.

"How come she gave you the wrong medicine?"

"N-no, she didn't give me the wrong medicine! She told me to get it from her shelf, since she was very sick, and I picked it in a hurry..."

"I didn't realize it had no label..." she added, rubbing her head in guilty. She plastered her smile on her face, looking innocent.

"This is no time to be smiling, idiot," Natsume began to understand the situation. Then he got an idea.

"Oi, bring me to that girl's place," he said.

"For what? What are you trying to do? Burn her?" Mikan asked in horror, imagining after Natsume met her, he instantly burn Nonoko to ashes. "NNNooo! Don't!! I know that you'll burn her!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm not going to burn her. I would if I want to. I just want her to give me a medicine to change me back to usual 15 years old," he explained. His eyes from fury, returned to normal.

"O-oh... so that's what you meant..." she said, laughing nervously. "Seriously, I thought she's gonna burn her... well, judging from Natsume's personality..." she thought to herself, glancing at Natsume, who still looking at the medicine.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Hey Natsume... but what about if other people see you in this state, especially Ruka-pyon? And the others? What are you going to do?"

Natsume fell silent for a while. He admitted that Mikan got a point there.

"Natsume?''

"Hmm... I think I have to make a disguise..." finally he spoke.

"Disguise? How? You don't have any other clothes you want to wear!"

"Stupid girl, I'll just borrow yours for a while. Do you still have your old clothes back in your childhood days? Though I don't want to do this..."

"I think so... what are you going to do with them?" she asked. (sigh... Mikan is still an idiot after all)

Natsume sighed. "It's for the disguise, you idiot! Get me some of your clothes, NOW!" he demanded, like a head soldier. His twitching anger getting bigger by seconds.

Mikan hurriedly went to her cupboard, and search thoroughly for her clothes when she was a kid. After 10 minutes, she found them in a small box. "Here there are!" she exclaimed happily.

"Took you long enough," Natsume muttered.

"Hey, at least say thank you that I offered to help you!" Mikan whined.

"Since when did you offer me? I was the one who tell you to search those of your darn clothes for me!"

Mikan 'hmphed' in defeat. She agreed to Natsume secretly.

Natsume took out Mikan's clothes and stared at them. He stared at them long enough. His hands trembled. His facial expression couldn't be seen because of his bangs.

"Natsume? Are you okay? You have been quiet for a while now," Mikan asked, trying to take a look at him. Just then, her clothes were thrown in front of her face.

"Hey!! What's that for!" she yelled, removing the clothes from her face and held them in her hands.

"How could you expect me to wear this junk!?" Natsume said, his right brow twitching. Hands on his hips. Mikan's childhood clothes were an orange shirt with yellow laces at the bottom, matching with its long blue trousers.

"Eh? But I thought it look good on you!" she whined.

"Well, it's not! Give me another set of your clothes," he demanded again.

"Natsume sure is picky," she thought in exasperation. "Unfortunately, these are the only clothes I mistakenly took them with me 5 years ago. I have no other clothes other than this," she said, smirking. Her eyes filled with evil intentions...

Natsume panicked a little. But he hid it well. "So, I have no other choice huh?" he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll look cute!" Mikan beamed, shoving the clothes to Natsume. Natsume grunted.

"Don't call a man 'cute'," he said, blushing a little, starting to wear Mikan's clothes. Of course, Mikan didn't notice the blush.

"Ehhh?? But why? Now you look like a 5 year old, there's no mistake that you look cute. People can't say you're 'handsome' while you're in this state."

"So, _you_ think I'm handsome and cute, huh?" he smirked.

Mikan, noticed what she said earlier, blushed furiously. She avoided Natsume's gaze. "What? I never said that! Just forget what I said,"

"Too bad, I can't seem to forget what polka dots said," his smirk grew wider. He really enjoyed playing with Mikan. He already finished wearing Mikan's clothes.

Mikan blushed harder. She decided to change the topic. "A-are you done?" she asked, turning to look at Natsume. Her eyes widened. Then she exclaimed. "Sugoi!!!!! You look really cute!!" she totally forgot about this thing just now. She pulled Natsume's left hand and bring him in front of her big mirror. Natsume looked at himself in the mirror in disgust.

"See? You look gorgeous!" she smiled happily and held Natsume's shoulders.. Natsume just blushed (again). But still held onto disgusted expression.

"Hmph! I look like a girl here..." he said, turning away.

"Who cares? No one will notice you, except me!"

"Whatever. I think we should move now."

"Wait a sec. I want to wash my face first."

Mikan quickly went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she brushed her teeth at high speed. Then she quickly adjusted her school uniform. (Since she didn't take her bath last night and she still wearing her school uniform) She did her ponytails again nicely. After that she dashed out of her bathroom immediately.

"Okay, time to go to Nonoko-chan's place!" she proceeded to her door.

Natsume just sighed, following her from behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nogi Ruka woke up due to his alarm clock ringing loudly. He yawned lazily coz still felt sleepy. He crawled up from under his covers. This action woke up his pet bunny too. "Good morning, Usagi," he greeted, smiling. Usagi just yawned and went back to sleeping again.

Ruka went to his bathroom doing morning basis; brushing teeth and washing his yet still sleepy face. He took his towel and wiping his face. Then he stepped out from the bathroom, smile plastered on his face. "This morning is yet another usual morning! Ahh... I feel so refreshed..." he said to himself. He put on his school uniform.

He made himself a breakfast. His pet bunny woke up again as the sweet aroma entered his pink nose. He smelled the air. He spotted Ruka eating a bread with jam and went to jump on his lap, wanting a bit of the bread too.

"Huh, you want some too? Okay here you go," Ruka said and torn the end of the bread. Usagi sniffed the bread hungrily and eat it. (do rabbits eat bread? nah just say they eat other than carrots too hehe)

Ruka quickly finished eating his breakfast. He was planning to wait for his best friend to go to school together. He went out of his room with his pet bunny in his hands. He walked along the corridor for 5 minutes and stopped in front of Natsume's room.

"Natsume, let's go to school together," he said, calling at the door. He got no respond after that. Usually he got Natsume's respond after he called at his door. This time he knocked.

"Natsume? You haven't woke up yet? That's pretty unusual of you," Ruka chuckled.

Still he got no answer from Natsume. "Oi, Natsume?"

Ruka gave up and turned the doorknob. The door opened a little. Ruka was surprised. He wondered if Natsume forgot to lock his door. He peaked through the door, eyes looking for the sign of Natsume. He saw that Natsume was still asleep on his bed, still with blanket over him. Ruka chuckled.

"Haha...you're still asleep?" He walked slowly to Natsume's bed. He shook Natsume's body a little. Natsume didn't even stir the slightest bit. Ruka panicked. "Oi Natsume! What happened to you!"

He pulled away the blanket and covers and he saw...

A DOLL?

Yup, _a doll_.

A doll that looked like Natsume. A doll that had short raven-colored hair and the doll's face that looked just like Natsume, except for eyebrows, that thicker than the real Natsume's. (where did he get the doll?)

"Natsume... are you pulling a joke on me? Where are you, Natsume!" Ruka took the doll and slammed it on the floor, a bit angry at his friend, playing a joke at the time like this. Then he quickly dashed out of the room, looking for Natsume.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, that's how it was..." said Nonoko, sitting on her chair. Natsume and Mikan sat on her bed.

"You mistook the bottle as a medicine for fever..." Mikan nodded, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, do you have any medicine that can turn me back into a 15 year old?" Natsume asked.

"Actually, I have experimented the chemicals on three white mice, and they shrunk. The real thing is I want to make a chemical for Anna-chan for her weird cooking. She said she needed my help for a better ingredient, and I helped her. She asked me to make a chemical to put into one of her cookings. And I accidentally made the pills that can make people shrink, not only their size, but their age, too. But their personalities and mentality remain same. Just the body and age," she said, sighing. She massaged her right temple.

"And I haven't find a way to make chemicals that change people back to original," she added.

"So... I have to stay a kid like this??" Natsume said, calmly. He didn't want others to know that he actually not calm. Mikan gasped.

"This is all my fault..." Mikan said, her voice cracked a bit. Natsume noticed this. Mikan eyes were now teary. "It's really my fault!" she sobbed. Nonoko comforted her. Natsume stared at her, feeling pity for her.

"Don't worry, polka dots. I'll... try to wait for Arusegawa(is this Nonoko's family name? tell me if it's wrong) making a new chemical," Natsume said.

"Natsume..." Mikan looked at him, eyes still teary.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**read and review plz minna-san! diz story is just like detective conan with the appotoxin 4869 dat turned him into a kid... but i changed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh no!!

Disclaimer: I wish GA is mine...

_"And I haven't find a way to make chemicals that change people back to original," she added._

_"So... I have to stay a kid like this??" Natsume said, calmly. He didn't want others to know that he actually not calm. Mikan gasped._

_"This is my entire fault..." Mikan said, her voice cracked a bit. Natsume noticed this. Mikan eyes were now teary. "It's really my fault!" she sobbed. Nonoko comforted her. Natsume stared at her, feeling pity for her._

_"Don't worry polka dots. I'll... try to wait for Arusegawa(is this Nonoko's family name? tell me if it's wrong) making a new chemical," Natsume said._

_"Natsume..." Mikan looked at him, eyes still teary_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmm... I never thought that the shrink medicine actually works on human," Nonoko said, scratching her head. "I have been experimented the medicine only on tiny animals as rats, mice..."

"What are you going to do from now on, Natsume?" Mikan asked. She had been feeling better now.

"I guess I have no choice but to wait," Natsume answered, deep in thoughts.

"At this rate, we cannot let other people know your current condition Natsume. People might suspect something and maybe your life is endangered by someone evil or something..." Nonoko explained.

"You're right. But I couldn't just sit around doing nothing, right?"

"Yeah, your case involved around me too, since I'm the maker of the shrink medicine,"

All three of them fell silent, as if trying to make a better plan hiding Natsume's condition.

Then after a few minutes, Mikan clapped her hands. Smile appeared on her face. "Okay then! I think we should be going now. Thank you for taking your time, Nonoko-chan," she stood up from the bed to go to the door. Natsume followed suit.

"I'm sorry for making trouble for you two," Nonoko made a curtsy.

"It's okay, Nonoko-chan! I'm the one who should take the blame for Natsume's problem. Don't worry; I'll take care of this matter. Besides it's my fault in the first place," she said, forcing a smile in guilty.

"Oi Arusegawa (tell me if diz is her family name), don't tell anyone about my situation. Don't even tell our teachers or your friends," Natsume told her, to remind her.

"Okay, I promise," Nonoko smiled, assuring him.

The door closed. The two went away leaving Nonoko.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruka, still running, searching for his best friend. He even asked Mochu and Kokoroyomi.

"Kusso (shit)! Where are you, Natsume?" he had been searching places that Natsume might be there. He also went to Natsume's favorite Sakura tree.

"He's not here too..." he said panting after all that running. He relaxed a while under the Sakura tree, leaning against it. "Maybe... maybe he went on another mission again?"

Then he remembered something about yesterday.

Flashback:

_**"Where are you going, Natsume?" Ruka asked. **_

_**"I have something to do. You can go back without me, Ruka," Natsume said, proceeded to go out of the classroom.**_

_**"Wait, Natsume!" Ruka called for him.**_

_**Natsume stopped in his tracks.**_

_**"Tell me where you are going!" Ruka insisted.**_

_**Natsume just remained silent, without turning back to look at Ruka.**_

_**"Natsume, please answer me!"**_

_**"It doesn't concern you!" finally Natsume spoke. His back still facing Ruka. Ruka's eyes widened in shock.**_

_**"W-what do you mean? Of course it is! I am your best friend! I should know anything about you! Your problem is MY problem!"**_

_**"As I said, it doesn't concern you!"**_

_**"Of course it is! Whatever is your problem, I have to help you! I... don't want to see you suffering anymore, Natsume. I want to take all your hardships, away from you. Don't take all the problem to yourself, Natsume. I'm here, always beside you since we are childhood friends. You can tell all your problems to me. I don't care if I got hurt too; I just want to help you."**_

_**Natsume remained silent. **_

_**Ruka continued, "You seem to have changed a bit, Natsume. It's like... you build an invisible wall, separating yourself from other people. You distanced yourself from me, everyone and... Sakura,"**_

_**Natsume stiffed a little, hearing Mikan's name. But Ruka didn't see it.**_

_**Ruka went quiet, waiting for Natsume's answer. He stared at Natsume from his back. Just then, he saw Natsume shrugged, sighing and walked off slowly, leaving a confused Ruka behind.**_

End of flashback.

"Natsume..." he muttered his name softly, gazing at the sky. His pet rabbit had already fell asleep.

Just then he heard footsteps nearby. He quickly hid behind a bush behind the Sakura tree. He took a look quietly behind the bush. His eyes widened when he saw Mikan with a little boy around 5 years old. The boy wore a small cap, hiding half his face and bangs.

"Wh-who is that kid?" Ruka wondered. "And why is she with a little kid? Is that her cousin? Her nephew? Or other relatives? Nah, it couldn't be... Sakura hasn't any other relatives besides her grandfather."

Ruka continued prying over them. Mikan and Natsume just walked side by side, not making any conversations.

Just then Mikan spoke. "Ne, Natsume..."

**Ruka's POV**

Natsume? I heard Sakura said Natsume's name... but where is he? Is she talking to that boy? I have to listen further...

"How long are you gonna be like this?"

"I don't know,"

"It would be a problem... if someone else found out about you..."

"..."

"If Ruka-pyon found out bout you, what would you do?"

"Don't know..."

"Why are you always saying you don't know? You want to return back to your old self, right? Do something about it!"

"And why are you blaming me? It's your fault in the first place, you moron! You're the one who gave me that shrink medicine, and now you blame ME for all this happens?! What kind of idiot are you?! Seriously, you're the worst person I've ever met! I don't know how long I have to wait in this damn little body!"

"Okay, okay I know that! It's my fault! MY FAULT, OKAY?! And I'm making for it to atone my mistakes! You pervert jerk!"

Wha-what??! What kind of conversation is this? Sakura talking to... Natsume?? And Natsume's body shrink??

Hell, what's going on here?!

Is that little boy really Natsume?

I-I have to find out more...

**End of POV**

"Hey!" Ruka went out from the bush, calling out to them.

The two gasped loudly, as if seeing a ghost. "R-Ruka/Ruka-pyon?!" the two said instantly, at the same time, heads turning to look at him. Natsume quickly held on his cap, hiding his kiddy face.

"H-hi, Ruka! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just relaxing under the tree..."

"O-oh.. really?"

"Yeah, and moreover, who is that little kid?" Ruka asked, pointing to Natsume. Mikan's body stiffed.

"Oh, that? He's my..." Mikan gulped.

"My...?"

"My... my nephew! Yeah my nephew!" Mikan smiled nervously.

"Oh, really? But you have no nephew, right?"

"Hey, of course I had!"

"Sakura, you're really bad at lying, you know? And is he really Natsume?" Ruka inquiried seriously.

Mikan still held on her nervous look.

"I... um.. you see, I..."

"I can't really tell you everything!" Natsume continued, mimicking Mikan's voice. Ruka looked at Natsume.

"N-Natsume! Why...?" Mikan asked him with a why-did-you-tell-him look.

Ruka cut her off. "Natsume! Is that really you?! I have been looking all around the high school building to look for you! And why did you turn out like this?"

"Yeah, I know that you will look for me after you entered my room. I just left the door unlocked on purpose."

"So... how did you become a little kid like this?"

Natsume had to tell Ruka everything...

"So that's how it is..." Ruka understood the situation.

"Y-yeah... and please, Ruka-pyon, would you not tell anyone about Natsume? I have promised him..." Mikan had a pleading look.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone. And we have to wait for her to make a new medicine for Natsume."

Mikan suddenly remembered something. "Ruka-pyon, what time is it?"

Ruka looked at his wristwatch. "7.45 a.m."

"Oh no!! I'll be late!!!" Mikan shrieked.

"See you later, Ruka-pyon, Natsume! And thanks for everything, Ruka-pyon!" she quickly dashed off to class.

"She's really quick... does she have a speedy alice?" Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Ruka," Natsume called him.

"What is it?"

"I'll stay in your room for a while untill I can return to normal again,"

"Sure, Natsume!" Ruka smiled, relieved that Natsume's back to his old behaviour once more. The two walked off to another place, ditching the whole morning class.

Unfortunately for them, someone watched quietly in the tree and had already listened to the whole conversation.

And who was that?

Our beloved character, Kokoroyomi!

"Fufufu... Natsume became a kid? This will be a hot story tomorrow," he grinned mischieviously, a glint appeared in his eyes.

**sorry everyone 4 da late update! My father had been using the laptop... I have been using his laptop for a while now, and he used it for quite a long while, and now i have my own laptop, so i can updating da chapter faster every now and then! this chapter i think a little shorter, so... i'll make da next chapter longer! ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I hate to say diz but… I have 2 say it! I do not own Gakuen Alice! Tachibana-sama does!

"YATTA!!!!" A 15 year old brunette squealed happily and dancing round and round like a happy little girl.

"Hey idiot don't shout to attract attention," the emotionless raven-haired girl said nonchalantly. She sucked her apple juice through her straw. The class already ended and they strolled down the grassy street to their dormitory.

"Mou, Hotaru! It's already summer vacation tomorrow!" Mikan said happily with a big smile on her face.

"Of course. So? What's the matter with that?" Hotaru asked, looking at Mikan.

"You asked me 'what's the matter'? It's summer vacation! Most people would be happy with summer vacation! Hotaru, don't you feel happy?" Mikan turned to look at her best friend.

"I feel… normal," she sighed.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' with me. Summer comes every year, and nothing's changed. It's just a plain normal day," she explained, with eyes closed.

"That's right. People go to beach and wearing yukatas during the Hanabi Festival. It's the same every year," Shouda Sumire, their classmate explained to Mikan.

"But… I never enjoyed those moments during my stay here at Tokyo and of course in school," Mikan pouted cutely.

"But even so, we can go to the beach every time you like during summer vacation!" Umenomiya Anna chimed in. Next to her was her best friend Nonoko.

"Sou yo (that's right), Mikan-chan," Nonoko smiled.

"Hontou (really)?!" Mikan said, her eyes filled with amusement.

The two nodded.

Again Mikan squealed happily and dancing, spinning around like an idiot. Suddenly a baka gun aimed at her, and Hotaru shot her with her invention. Mikan shrieked in pain.

"Mou, what's that for, Hotaru?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Mikan whined.

"That's because you're being noisy," Hotaru said, putting back her baka gun in her bag.

"Just because we agreed to bring you to summer vacation, doesn't mean that I'm being too nice to you," she continued.

"Eh? Really? That's unusual of you, Hotaru! To bring me to the beach, Hanabi Festival, it's like being in a dream that _my _Hotaru would say that!" Mikan said happily. "Thank you, Hotaru!!!"

Mikan tried to give her best friend a teddy bear hug, but she got shot instead with Hotaru's baka gun. "Since when did I become _yours_? Don't treat people like they are your toys," she said coldly.

"I'm just joking, Hotaru! Don't be angry at me!" Mikan said, with a hint of laugh in her voice.

"I'm not angry," Hotaru said, looking away.

"We already arrived at our dormitory. Okay guys, see you tomorrow!" Mikan walked away to her room, waving at her friends. Anna and Nonoko waved back. Hotaru and Sumire just went to their room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mikan's POV**

That Hotaru… always hits me with her baka gun! Always so cruel at me! Hmfh! I won't care about her anymore! I tossed my school bag on my dresser and I lied lazily on my cozy bed. Just as I remembered, I have to get a shower. I didn't get a warm shower since last night…..

Urgh!! My body smelled… horrible when I sniffed both my armpit.

I took off all my clothes. After that I turned on the shower and I set the water, making the water warm. I stood under the raining hot water.

Ah… I felt really good and refreshed….

I fetch my cherry smell body shampoo bottle. I squeezed the bottle and the liquid come out on my left palm.

I spread the liquid throughout my petite body. I felt my body being covered with cherry-smelled liquid. I smiled to myself, as I continued enjoying my bath.

After 13 minutes, I went out from my bathroom. I took my towel from the banister besides the bathroom door and wipe my body with it. Then I put on my pajamas and opened the fridge. I had been…. felt something strange just now, but I ignored it. It feels like something is missing….

I took out my leftover potato chips and eat it. I turned on the TV and switched on different channels.

"Nothing's entertaining tonight," I whispered to myself.

Then I came on to this channel that caught my attention. The program was about a teenage girl that always got picked on by her best friend, a teenage boy.

This situation is like… me and Natsume…

Then it hit me.

Natsume!!

"Oh no!!! Natsume!!! I totally forgot about him!!" I shrieked.

I didn't even remember about him at all! That's why I felt like something is missing just now! Argh!!!!!!!!

I quickly dashed out from my room and went to the boy's dormitory. I didn't even bother to turn off my TV.

I climbed the stairs slowly, afraid if I drew any attention. People might suspect something if they saw a girl went to boys' dormitory. I inhaled and exhaled inwardly, trying to calm myself.

I walked along the corridor quietly and started searching for Natsume's room.

"Damn it, where is his room?" I whispered, a bit angry. I don't even know where the heck is Natsume's room!

I didn't even hear slow footsteps coming over to me.

"Oi," a voice startled me.

I turned around to face the culprit. I saw no one behind me. I sighed in relieve.

"Oi, I'm here," the voice said again.

I looked down at the voice's owner and saw none other than Natsume. My eyes widened.

"N-Natsume?" I whispered his name.

"Yeah, it's me, idiot. What are you doing here---''

I cut his sentence off as I leaned down and hugged his little body tightly. I felt so, so, _so_ relieved to be able to see him.

Natsume struggled to get out of my grasp. "L-let me g-go…"

"Natsume, I'm so relieved to see you! I thought you're gone! Where have you been?" I asked continuously in one breathe as I still didn't let him go.

"Natsume?" I began to feel worried as I didn't get any respond.

"I-I c-can't breathe…" I heard a faint voice.

I realized that I've been hugging him too tight.

"Oh I'm sorry, Natsume!! I'm very sorry!! I didn't realize that I---'' I instantly released him.

"Geez...why are you getting so mushy all of a sudden?" he asked, irritated in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I stuttered. I felt my face heat up. Luckily Natsume didn't see my red cheeks, since the corridor had already dark.

Silence fell upon us….

"You smell… horrible," he said, breaking the awkward silence. I felt a vein popped on my head.

"What did you say?!" I said, almost shouting. Geez, what's his problem? I'm trying to be nice here, and he suddenly insults me!

"Shut up; don't make too much noise here in the dark. People might hear us,"

"I-I'm sorry," I rubbed the back of my head.

I heard him sigh. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for you," I replied, grinning innocently.

"Why are you searching for me?" he asked again.

"I totally forgot about you, but then I suddenly remembered, so I went out to look for you,"

"I-I thought… you're gone, or have been kidnapped by someone…" I didn't realize a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Hey, who do you think I am? I couldn't be gone just like that or being kidnapped by someone."

"B-but now you're become like this, so I thought…"

"Don't worry bout me. I couldn't be captured that easily," he cut off my sentence and assured me.

"I-it's just that… this is my entire fault, and if you're being captured, it will be my fault too," I said, my voice cracked.

"I said, don't worry bout me. I'll be fine,"

I didn't answer him.

"And also… wipe your tears. Tears doesn't suit you (aww Natsume you're so sweet!),"

"Eh?" Then I realized my eyes teary. I started wiping away my tears as I muttered, "I'm not crying." I'm trying to sound cheery as possible, but it's useless.

"Whatever."

"So, Natsume, where are you staying tonight?" I asked, after I wiped away my tears.

"I stay in Ruka's room for a while. It would be dangerous if I stay in my own room." He reasoned.

"Oh…"

"What's with that 'oh'? What, you want me to stay in your room?"

"No freakin' way! Not by any chance!! Who would want a pervert stay in their room!?" I said angrily as I blushed. I could feel him smirking at me as I look away.

"Yeah right, whatever. I'm going back to Ruka's room." He started walking away.

"Ah, Natsume…"

"What?" I saw him already in front of Ruka-pyon's room, right hand on the doorknob.

"I…no, I mean take care of yourself!"

"Yeah yeah…" he turned the doorknob and went into Ruka-pyon's room.

I smiled in satisfaction. I began walking along the corridor to the stairs and walk away from the boys' dormitory.

Natsume is really a strange guy. I couldn't really understand him.

First, he's being mean.

Then, he's being nice, suddenly.

After that, he's back to his old self again.

Natsume, you're one hell of unpredictable guy.

I gazed at the starry night for a little while before going back to my room. The air tonight is so warm...

**TBC**

**So how's this chapter? **


	6. Summer Break Start

**Chapter 6: Summer Break Start**

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume…." I heard a faint voice calling me. I ignored that voice.

"Natsume wake up…" That voice again. Hell, disturbing my peaceful sleep!

"Oi Natsume wake up! It's already 8 o'clock in the morning!" the voice became clearer.

I woke up lazily. Then I saw Mikan. "Oh, polka dots? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your own room..." I said, yawning.

"Hey don't mistake me as Sakura. It's Ruka," the voice turned out to be Ruka's.

"Ruka?" I realized it really was him as I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clear.

"Yeah, it's me. Now get up," he said as he got himself up.

"I thought it was polka dots' voice…" I muttered quietly.

Unfortunately, Ruka heard me. He chuckled. "What, are you disappointed? Disappointed that I'm not Sakura?"

My cheeks flushed. I glared at him. "Shut up!"

He laughed again. "Anyway, hurry and get up, we're going to Central Town today,"

"Whatever. I'm going to take a bath first."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While I'm taking the bath, my mind kept replaying the incident last night….

**Flashback**

"_N-Natsume?" I whispered his name._

"_Yeah, it's me, idiot. What are you doing here---''_

_I cut his sentence off as I leaned down and hugged his little body tightly. I felt so, so, so relieved to be able to see him. _

_Natsume struggled to get out of my grasp. "L-let me g-go…"_

"_Natsume, I'm so relieved to see you! I thought you're gone! Where have you been?" I asked continuously in one breathe as I still didn't let him go._

"_Natsume?" I began to feel worried as I didn't get any respond._

"_I-I c-can't breathe…" I heard a faint voice._

_I realized that I've been hugging him too tight._

**End of flashback**

Yeah, that time I was so shocked that she suddenly hugged me... does that mean that she finally show affection to me? I hope she is…. Her cherry-smelled body still lingered on my body….. Somehow I felt extremely happy when she hugged me….

Wh-what am I thinking?! She was just a noisy, loudmouth little girl that never stops laughing and smiling that stupid smile of her, and always wearing that childish panties! No way I'm gonna fall for that girl!

But lately, her face, everything about her kept appearing in my mind...

One thing that I'm gonna find out: _What have you done to me, Sakura Mikan?_

Suddenly a knock interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hey how long are you gonna be in there?" Ruka's voice asked.

"Okay, I'm already finished!" I answered back.

I fetch the towel on the doorknob and wrapped it around my body. Then I stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet with water. "Hey Ruka,"

"I know what you want. Here, you can wear my childhood clothes," he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I barely said.

"You're welcome,"

After 5 minutes, we went out from Ruka's room and headed downstairs. We walked down the streets heading to the bus stop. I still wore the cap that Mi—I mean, Polka Dots gave me to hide my face from being seen by other people who knew me. It would be hell if someone knew me after I became like this.

We arrived at the bus stop to wait for the bus come fetch us to go to Central Town. (You guys imagine the clothes they wear I'm weak at describing them)

Just then I heard an annoying voice called us.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

"Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan ran towards the two happily. Oh no, she made a mistake there, _again._

"Did u guys wait too long?" she asked, panting. Smile appeared on her face, glad that she made it.

Just then her both of her pigtails caught on fire. "Ahhh!!!!! My hair!! My hair's on fire!!" she shrieked, running in circles, arms flailing.

"Natsume!" Ruka panicked, trying to put out the fire. Mikan used her nullification alice and the fire extinguished.

"What did you do?!" Mikan yelled angrily at Natsume.

"It's because you're being noisy," he said, coldly.

"Hey! I'm just arrived here, and you call me noisy?!" her eyes red in fury.

"Idiot, remember, you shouldn't call me 'Natsume' in the middle of the streets here. People might found out about me," Natsume said, lowering his voice to Mikan and Ruka to hear.

"I-I'm sorry…. I forgot your body shrunk…" Mikan said in a soft voice.

"Never mind bout that. The bus has arrived," Natsume said, walking to the bus. His two friends followed suit.

Unknown to them, three pairs of eyes watching them from afar. They hid behind a bush across the bus stop to spy on those three. After the trio entered the bus that go to Central Town, the other trio went out from the bush.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Tobita Yuu asked, feeling worried.

"What are you talking about? You agreed, right?" Imai Hotaru said, narrowing her eyes towards Yuu.

"That's because you forced us!!" Yuu yelled, hopelessly. Obviously Yuu and Kokoroyomi had been fallen victims in Imai Hotaru's hands because of her blackmail.

"This would be pretty interesting," Kokoroyomi said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Indeed it will be interesting," Hotaru said, motioning them to follow her to the bus stop to catch another bus to Central Town. A spy camera clutched in her hands.

"What's that camera for?" Yuu asked, pointing at the camera.

"It's for spying, idiot," she said nonchalantly.

"I know, but what if they know we are following them?" he asked again, smiling nervously.

"Leave it to me," Hotaru said, eyes glinting evilly.

Kokoroyomi smirked. Yuu stammered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Central Town…

"Wow!!" Mikan said, eyes widening at the sight of Central Town. Her fingers crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes scanned the beautiful sight of Central Town. The place is crowded since it was summer break already. It had been nearly two years she hadn't come to Central Town to save up her money since she became a one star student. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of her favorite shop. She dashed towards it, saliva oozed out from the left corner of her lips.

Ruka realized Mikan wasn't with them. "Sakura?" He looked around to look for the brunette.

"Natsume, where is Sakura?" he finally asked Natsume, lowering his voice.

"Probably went over to Howalon shop…" he said with a bored tone.

Ruka sweat-dropped after he saw Mikan went towards them with 2 plastic bags of Howalon in her hands. "I've been waiting to buy Howalons this much! Oh, I love Howalons!! I've been saving up money to buy this much!" she said happily, grinning like a little girl.

"So where are we going next?" Ruka asked.

"Go back," Natsume replied. Obviously he had begun feeling boring in the middle of the crowd, doing nothing. He just came along to accompany them.

"Mou, Natsume! We had just arrived here, and you wanna go back? You really are spoiling the fun!" Mikan pouted, feeling annoyed at Natsume.

"If you want to do shopping, you do that alone," he said, arms folded behind his head.

"Shopping?! You wanna go with me?" Mikan asked, eyes glimmering in the light.

"Idiot, I never said that!" Unfortunately Mikan didn't hear the words he said, and she pulled his hands to follow her. Ruka sweat-dropped, following them from behind.

Mikan and the two boys arrived in front of the shopping mall. The banner said 'Central's Best Mall for All Men and Women'. Sweat trickled down from Natsume's side forehead down to his chin. "You wanna go here?"

"Of course!" Mikan said, smiling happily.

Natsume looked up and gaze at her happy face. _How I hope she would smile at me like that… always…_

"Natsume? Doushita no (what's the matter)? You've been staring at me. Is there something on my face?" she asked as she crouched down reaching Natsume's level.

"Ah, nothing…." He said, turning away. His cheeks flushed seeing Mikan caught him staring at her. Ruka felt a slight jealousy.

"Hm?" she said confusedly, her right brow rose.

Hotaru, Yuu and Kokoroyomi hid behind a bush. They had been following them until the mall. Hotaru recorded the trio with her invention. Yuu sweat-dropped, seeing the Yen sign on Hotaru's eyeballs.

"This will worth it!" she said, smirking.

Koko (I'll go Koko for short) laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru suddenly said coldly, eyes narrowed at Koko.

"N-nothing!" he laughed nervously after that.

"Hm.." Hotaru said, resuming her work.

"Ah, they entered the mall!" Yuu said watching them, adjusting his glasses. The three of them started following them quietly from behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan went into a dressing shop, full of dresses from various countries. All the dresses are imported and some of them are produced in Tokyo. "Waaaa!!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

Natsume looked around him with Ruka.

"I never thought there's a place like this existed in Central Town!" she said in awe.

Mikan started taking a look at the dresses and choosing which suit her perfectly. Natsume and Ruka just stared at her.

"Oi Ruka," Natsume began.

"What is it, Natsume?" his best friend asked.

"Have you felt something strange… it feels like… something or someone… following us…"

"Really? I didn't feel anything…"

"You really don't feel anything? I felt it since before we got to Central Town, at the bus stop."

"Your intuition is really sharp after all, Natsume," Ruka teased.

"I'm serious, Ruka. I feel it too right now,"

"Really…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three heads sticking out from behind the wall 15 meters away from Natsume, Ruka and Mikan.

Hotaru held the camera screen to get the image of them. "This should be okay," she smirked. The image viewed Natsume and Ruka talking, while Mikan still choosing the best dress she liked.

"Hotaru-chan, you shouldn't do that, right?" Yuu asked.

"Shut up, this is how I get money." Yuu gulped, fearing how she would deal with him if he kept asking. Hotaru is Hotaru after all. Otherwise, she will not be named Hotaru.

"But are you sure that is Natsume?" Yuu asked again, whispering.

"Of course he is," Koko replied.

"How do you know?" Yuu looked at them both, disbelievingly.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, what are you doing, are you a peeping tom?" a female voice asked from behind Koko.._

"_Wahhhhhhh!!!!" Koko shouted, feeling extremely shocked. His heart beat 100 times in 10 seconds._

_He turned his head around and saw Hotaru looking at him with emotionless eyes._

"_H-Hotaru?" he sighed in relief._

"_Get out from the bush right now. They've gone," she demanded. She got out from the bush. Koko followed suit._

"_I thought a monster or a ghost just now…"_

_Hotaru shot him with her baka cannon. Her face showed no emotion. "Who are you calling a monster?"_

"_So, tell me, what you are doing here," she demanded again._

_Koko still rubbing his forehead after the shot. "No, nothing's interesting," he said sheepishly._

"_It's no use hiding something from me. I thought you know that after all these years," she said emotionlessly, aiming her baka cannon right in front of Koko's face._

"_Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" Koko sighed in defeat. Hotaru lowered her cannon. _(cannon this time huh?)

"_Did you see the little boy next to Ruka?" he began._

_Hotaru nodded._

"_Well, that was Natsume," Hotaru's eyes widened._

"_How come?" she asked, uncertainty._

"_Well, I happened passing by here, and I heard Mikan and Natsume arguing about something his body shrunk and then Ruka came, hiding behind a bush, not far from where I was,"_

_Hotaru nodded, wanting him to continue._

"_And then I heard Natsume explaining everything how he became like that was because of Nonoko's medicine,"_

"_Hmm… interesting," _

"_Interesting, you say?" Koko turned to look at the raven-haired girl._

"_Yeah, interesting. I won't let this opportunity lose out from my hands just like that," her eyes glint evilly._

"_I knew something interesting would come up," she said, smirking._

"_What do you mean?" Koko asked again, unsure of her motives._

"_I meant about making money. You will go with me," she said, glancing at Koko._

"_What?! Me too?! Why should I?!" Koko panicked, obviously didn't want to join her in her plans._

_The baka cannon is back again in front of his face. Koko gulped, he knew he was being forced. "You have to go with me. I'll give you results of the sale later,"_

"_Aww man…" Koko hung his head low._

"_Anyway, I have another assistant too,"_

"_Eh? Who is it?"_

"_Tobita Yuu"_

_At that name coming out from her lips, Koko sweat-dropped._

**End of flashback**

"That's how it is," Koko finished his speech.

Yuu sweat-dropped. "You sure are talking a lot today,"

"Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to concentrate on my work here," Hotaru interrupted.

"Okay…" both Koko and Yuu replied at the same time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how do I look?" Sakura Mikan walked out from the dressing room and spinning around slowly, showing her pink dress. (u guyz imagined the pink dress of how it would like, I'm bad at describing this type of things, i'll try improving my skills of describing things)

"……" Natsume stared at her, his eyes emotionless. Well, the truth inside him, he really admired her beauty.

"Beautiful…" Ruka said, blushing.

"Eh?! Hontou (really)?!" Mikan asked happily.

"U-umm…" Ruka blushed, looking away.

"Yay! Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan gave him a quick hug. Natsume narrowed his eyes at Ruka, feeling jealous. Ruka blushed furiously.

"So, Natsume how do I look?" she turned to him asking his opinion.

"Ugly," he said, bluntly. Mikan started to feel angry.

"Hey! Is it too hard to say something nice once in a life time?!" she snapped angrily.

"You look 1000 times uglier than normal in that dress," he said, walking away to the shop's entrance.

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted angrily. Natsume just shrugged. All the people around looked at Mikan, shocked.

"Ruka-pyon, why is Natsume always like that?" she huffed, anger still plastered on her face.

"Ahhahaha… he's just doesn't being honest with people," Ruka chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ruka-pyon?"

"Well… the truth is he didn't really think of you as 'ugly'… he just didn't want to admit."

"…….." Mikan fell silent.

"… it's okay. Ruka-pyon please wait for a minute, okay? I need to pay for this dress," finally she spoke, smiling a bit.

"You're going to buy it?"

"Em! Since you said I look beautiful in this."

Ruka blushed.

"Okay…."

"Thanks!" Mikan went back into the dressing room to change back to her casual clothes. She went out, pink dress in her hands and paid for it at the counter.

**Phew! This is quite longer than I expected…. Tq in advance 4 reviewing guyz!! **

**Remember: More and more reviews, more & more chapters! Jaa! **


	7. Chaos

**Chapter 7: Chaos**  
Disclaimer: GA is not mine… 

**Natsume's POV**  
Tch. I really hate this.  
I hate myself for being dishonest.  
All I could do is hurt her.  
_You_ _look 1000 times uglier than normal in that dress._  
Now I looked like a disgraceful person. How could I say that?  
I'm definitely the worst human being in the whole world, hurting the person I love so much. God must hate me as well. Why couldn't I say some nice things, especially to her?  
And now, here I am, wondering around the shopping mall, my head hung low, don't know what to do, even to myself.  
She's going to hate me….  
What should I do?  
I really hate this! It really makes me feeling guilty for an idiot who doesn't know other people's feelings! Especially mine!  
I hate myself for not being able to make it up to her!  
Up until now, I've never felt something like this towards a girl…  
She's the one who gave me hope.  
Light.  
Warmth.  
Tenderness.  
Fire that melt my heart.  
Comfort.  
And… _love_. Although I have my own fire alice, that would be not enough to melt my icy heart.  
This isn't me after all. I'm slowly beginning to be a soft person, both inside and outside. Ruka has noticed the changes in me.  
He knows about it.  
He knows ALL.  
He knows that I'm changing because of that idiot that I secretly fell in love with.  
Even though I never admitted it to anyone, including him, he still knows what's in my mind by reading my expression. Seems I can't hide my feelings from him.  
And he's also in love with her too.  
Damn it, as he can read my heart all along… he's _not_ Kokoroyomi!  
Suddenly, my body bumped into someone's legs. I fell hard on the floor.  
"Ouch…"  
My butt sore… that whoever person might be must has no eyes after all.  
My mood is ruined by the moment. I stood up and yelled angrily, "Hey you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Can't you see where you're walking?!"  
I looked up to glare at the person. Just then my eyes widened seeing the person in front of me.  
_Imai Hotaru!?_  
A sweat trickled down to my chin and dripped on the cold floor… This must be my worst dream…  
_I'm dead… _Guess my intuition is right after all…  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**Mikan and Ruka…**  
"Where in the world is Natsume?" he thought, looking around.  
Mikan noticed that he had been quiet, as if thinking of something. "Daijoubu, Ruka-pyon?"  
"I'm okay, Sakura. I'm just thinking about something," he replied, forcing a fake smile.  
"What is it?" she asked again as she ate her chocolate ice-cream.  
"Nothing…." He answered, looking away.  
"Mou, Ruka-pyon, just tell me already!" Mikan pouted. The chocolate cream was all over her lips.  
Ruka sweat-dropped. "It's nothing, really! Don't worry about it! There, the chocolate cream is all over your mouth."  
"Eh? Really!?" she quickly took out her tissue from her pocket and wiped off the cream. There's a little bit of the cream still on the corner of her lips.  
"There's still cream…" Ruka laughed and pointed to her mouth.  
"Mou, Ruka-pyon! You're so mean! Don't laugh at me like that!" Mikan's face became redder as she wiped the last bit of the cream.  
"Ahahhaha! Sorry!" he laughed again. "By the way, we need to find Natsume first," his eyes became serious once more.  
"Yeah, I'm worried if he got kidnapped or something…" Mikan wandered worriedly. They continue walking, searching for Natsume.  
"Eh?"  
"Well, it's a high possibility coz his body has shrunk right now, and it's very easy to grasp his body, you know. And also his strength is a lot weaker by his normal,"  
"Souka? Ahhahahaha… don't worry about it!" Ruka smiled at her.  
"Eh? It's a serious matter, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan's eyes filled worries as she looked at Ruka.  
"I know I know! But don't you forget, he's an alice after all. Alices are way far more powerful than normal humans. So you don't need to worry that much. He just has to burn them all!" Ruka felt really proud of his best friend.  
"Makes sense…" Mikan nodded in agreement.  
"Now you understand why Natsume is the only special star in the whole elementary 5 years ago,"  
"Em!" Mikan smiled happily. Even though she had that big smile on her face, her heart couldn't stop worrying for her most important person.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Natsume still had his shock expression on his entire face. He tried to maintain his usual cold expression, but seems he couldn't do it in that kind of situation.  
"Doushita no, Hotaru-chan?" A male voice came behind the person.  
"This kid… does his face kind of give you a remembrance?" Hotaru asked in purpose.  
_What remembrance?!_  
"Hmm… I think so…" Yuu tried to remember.  
Natsume gulped.  
"Heya, Natsume!" suddenly Koko popped out of nowhere behind Hotaru. He waved his hands at Natsume. He had a sly face that moment…  
Natsume quickly covered his face with Mikan's cap. "What are you guys talking about?"  
"There's no wa---"  
"There's no way I am Natsume," Koko cut his speech. Natsume grunted. He knew Koko has been reading his mind. He really dislike person having mind-reading ability.  
He looked up to give him a glare of murderous intent. He felt really irritated.  
"Oh, you finally revealed your identity," Hotaru spoke. A smirk played on her lips.  
"Shit…" Natsume cursed. He lit a fire on his palm. "Are you guys following me?"  
"N-no! That's not it!" Yuu tried to convince him but Natsume ignored him.  
"That's pointless, Natsume. You can't do anything right now." Hotaru's eyes glint evilly. "We have used a fire-proof cream spread throughout our body. Of course, it's made by me."  
_Tch. So fire won't work, huh?_  
"What are you gonna do? Spread the news about me to the whole Central Town?" Natsume scoffed. He eyed her.  
"Hmm… that would be a good suggestion. By the way, I won't do that right now. It would be least interesting," she said, glancing at him. Natsume stared at her with least trust.  
_Least interesting?_  
"What the hell are you scheming? You better not doing anything suspicious," he said, glaring at her.  
"It's nothing… I have no intention to do that." Hotaru said nonchalantly. Her eyes still showing no expression as she looked at Natsume.  
"You're lying," Natsume narrowed his eyes to Hotaru.  
"Please stop it, Hotaru-chan! Don't do that to him!" Yuu pleaded. Hotaru ignored him.  
"Natsume, I want you to do me a favor," Hotaru looked down to him.  
"What the hell is it?" Natsume asked harshly. He really didn't in the mood to fulfill someone's request. Hotaru sighed.  
"Here's what you should do…."  
After 2 minutes of whispering, Natsume yelled. "There's no way I would do that!"  
"Oh, really?" Hotaru's face emotionless. A smirk played on her lips.  
Natsume began to panic. _I need to think of a plan…_  
A light bulb appeared on his head. "Hey look!" he pointed behind them.  
The trio looked behind them and saw nothing. Then they turned their heads again.  
Natsume is out of sight. He had run away fast with his tiny legs.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"He's not here either…" Mikan said after walking out from the bookstore.  
"That's weird. Usually he would be here reading a manga or other magazines. That's not his attitude." Ruka groaned.  
"So, we should find him at the other place?" Mikan said weakly.  
"Maybe…"  
"Not again! I'm so tired right now, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan whined. Her legs quivered as she tried to balance herself. Finally she plopped down on the floor. Her back leaned against the wall. More sweat trickling down her chin.  
"Daijoubu, Sakura?" Ruka asked her worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Ruka-pyon. You can go first. Just leave me here. I need to rest for a bit."  
"We cannot do that! We need to find him as soon as possible!"  
Mikan smiled weakly. "Don't worry."  
Suddenly a huge crowd roared from the first floor. (they r now at 2nd floor)  
"What's that?" Ruka stood up and proceeded to the handle of 2nd floor. He looked down and saw a kid being chased by three people. The people around them looked at them in bewilderment. Some were whispering.  
"Huh?" he focused his eyes on the kid. Then he realized.  
"_Natsume_?! And then Imai? Inchou?! Koko??!" he said their name loudly. He quickly went over to Mikan and woke her up. "Oi Sakura wake up! We have found him!"  
Mikan rubbed her eyes sleepily. The words sunk into her for a moment and suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Natsume!" she shouted. Ruka shocked and sweat-dropped. He fell.  
"Where is he, Ruka-pyon?" she asked hurriedly and stood up, brushing her flowered skirt. Ruka stood up too.  
"Down there…" he motioned her to follow him towards the 2nd floor handle. Mikan looked down and saw Natsume. She shouted his name but seemed he couldn't hear coz of the loud crowd. He continued running away from Hotaru, Yuu and Koko.  
Ruka and Mikan quickly running down the moving-stair to save Natsume. (so pity, natsume… I 4got what a moving-stair called… u know in shopping mall... must be a specific name for it but I 4got…)  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Shit, they are coming closer!" Natsume hissed, still running while looking behind a bit to look at them. He kept running faster.  
Hotaru held her video camera in her hands and taping Natsume running. Her eyes glint evilly. She smirked as she watched Natsume in her camera screen. "This will be a hot topic this summer. Ahahahhahaha! I will get more money from his fans!" she laughed quietly. Koko glanced at her and sweat-dropped.  
Yuu sweat-dropped too. "Would you quit that, Hotaru-chan?" he asked, laughing nervously.  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes dangerously at Yuu. He gulped nervously.  
"I will be rich. Don't block my way. Step aside. I'm gonna run faster," she ran forward and chased after Natsume. Yuu and Koko watched Hotaru chased him and sweat-dropped again.  
Natsume looked behind him and saw Hotaru chased him alone, video camera in her hands. "WHAT!!?" he shouted.  
"Shit he never stops, doesn't he? If that's the case…" Hotaru got an idea. She opened her mouth and shouted:  
"EVERYONE! CAPTURE THAT KID AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME!! I WILL GIVE 10000 YEN FOR ANYONE WHO MANAGED TO CAPTURE HIM!! NOW MOVE!!"  
Everyone nearby Hotaru caught the word '10000 yen' and immediately their eyes shaped Japanese yen signs.  
"10000 yen!!" they shouted and ran after him. (OMG)  
"No way!!" Natsume shouted. He knew if he gets caught, his life will be and end in a blink. He proceeded to run faster than normal.  
"Whoa, he's fast!" a man shouted. _I'm gonna get that 10000 yen!_  
Natsume ran faster as he could.  
Natsume started to feel exhausted and his running became slower. He panted heavily. He felt that he couldn't continue running anymore. Finally he slowed down and his body began to fall hard on the floor and waited for the impact. But nothing came. He didn't feel any pain at all. He felt arms circling around his small body, as if protecting him.  
"EVERYBODY STOP!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched voice shouted very loudly for the whole mall to hear. The building shook a little and some of the building windows cracked. The large crowd shrieked and covered their ears in pain. They afraid they might get their eardrums destroyed. Hotaru already put corks in her ears to withstand the very loud sound.  
Natsume looked up to see the face of his saviour and saw Mikan's horror face. He blushed as he realized her arms wrapped around his little body tightly. He savored the little moment a bit. He also saw Ruka beside her too. Hotaru still had her video camera in her hands and taped the scene in front of her. She smirked. _Finally._  
After the crowd had calmed down, Mikan shrieked again. "What are you guys doing, chasing a poor little kid??!!" she looked at Natsume with sympathetic eyes. Natsume just kept quiet, his breath is now steady. He closed his eyes.  
Everybody became silent.  
Mikan spoke again, this time she lowered her voice a bit. "Is this what you guys usually do?! You guys are the worst human being in the whole world!!" she had tears in her eyes.  
"Who told you guys to do this?" this time Ruka voiced out.  
The crowd still silent and didn't answer anything.  
"Come on! You guys should know something! Otherwise, this wouldn't happen!" he shouted, insisting.  
Suddenly a man appeared from the crowd to the front. "There's a girl just now shouted that if one of us catch him, we can get 10000 yen."  
"10000 YEN??!" both Ruka and Mikan yelled in shock.  
"Who have that much money?" Mikan wondered silently.  
"How did she look like?" Ruka asked again. At that time, Hotaru had already worn her famous egg-shell mask (as in manga) to hide her identity from the crowd around her.  
"Err… a girl with short violet hair and had purple eyes…" he tried to remember. Ruka took in what he said. Then he suddenly remembered Hotaru. "That Imai…" he thought.  
Mikan to speak again but Ruka shushed her as his arm appeared in front of her face.  
"Thank you for your cooperation. We apologize for what happened and involved all of you in this mess." Ruka spoke politely at last.  
The crowd sighed inwardly and felt disappointed as they didn't have the chance to get the 10000 yen. They began to go away and murmured about the 'prize money'. Hotaru also went away and meet her two 'subordinates'. She had the satisfied smirk on her face.  
Ruka sighed in relief. Mikan did the same.  
This was one hell of a day. Maybe they won't forget about this incident forever.

**TBC**  
**Review please…. Tee hee..**


	8. Being with You

**Chapter 8: Being with You**

_The crowd sighed inwardly and felt disappointed as they didn't have the chance to get the 10000 yen. They began to go away and murmured about the 'prize money'. Hotaru also went away and meet her two 'subordinates'. She had the satisfied smirk on her face._

_Ruka sighed in relief. Mikan did the same. _

_This was one hell of a day. Maybe they won't forget about this incident forever._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Today is so much of a chaos…." Mikan sighed as she walked side by side with Ruka their dormitories. She had Natsume on her back in piggy-back ride. Ruka helped her to carry her stuffs. "Yeah, totally it is," he agreed. Natsume had fallen asleep like an innocent little child on Mikan's back.

"Kawaii ne, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, smiling while looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Natsume," Mikan giggled a little. Ruka felt slightly hurt that Natsume got her compliment. But he just smiled along anyway, to hide his true feelings.

"Hahaha… indeed. He looks like an innocent child,"

"Ano… Ruka-pyon, can I take him to my room instead? I'll give him back to you tomorrow,"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well… it looked like he needs me. So... I have to take care of him," Mikan smiled.

"It's okay. You can take care of him. I think he doesn't matter though. He is kind of… believed in you," a smile crept on his lips. Mikan blushed a little hearing that Natsume believed in her.

"Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!" she thanked him happily, glad that she had a good friend as him.

"No problem!" Ruka smiled happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inside the lab...**

"Ehehehe... I'm gonna be rich!! I also need money for my research!" a girl with purple eyes and violet hair smirked evilly. She was playing the scene that she recorded that afternoon.

"I think I will make copies for this video and burn it into CDs and sell them to everyone!" she started calculating how much money she shall get after she finished making copies.

"Ano, Hotaru-chan, don't you think you have gone a little too far?" Yuu asked, trying to stop her evil plans. Hotaru just simply glared at him. He gulped.

"Okay, okay! I won't stop you! You can continue your evil plans!" Yuu flailed his arms as he said this.

"It's not 'evil plans'. Its 'good plans'. It's for the sake of the both of them. They are _real_ idiots when they are together. So I'm going to help them." she explained. She connected the video camera's connect wire into her laptop's connect socket. Then the laptop's screen showed 'loading'. After that a box appeared. She clicked 'open' button and the recorded video appeared. She played the video again to make sure the video functioned properly.

Yuu watched her doing her 'work'. Koko was also there inside her lab.

Hotaru proceeded to click on the 'start' button and go to 'programs' after making sure the video was in high quality.. Inside the 'programs', she clicked on Nero Start Smart and its box appeared. She clicked on the 'make video CD'. She paused for seconds to talk to the boys.

"You guys have to help me make more than 1000 copies of the CD," she said nonchalantly, turning to them.

"WHAT??!" both of the boys shouted in unison.

"Don't 'what' me. You guys have to help me make successful business."

"But how do you want to make more than 1000 copies?! You don't have so many CDs, right?" Yuu asked worriedly.

Hotaru took a big black plastic bag. "There, I have more than 1000 CDs in this junk. All of them are DVDs. Now get to work."

Yuu and Koko sweat-dropped. They finally knew never to underestimate Imai Hotaru, the girl prodigy. If Natsume is the boy prodigy, then Hotaru is a girl prodigy. They make perfect combination.

Yuu and Koko had no other choice but to help Hotaru in her 'good' plans.

"What are you guys doing, now work!"

"Hai..." they sighed.

Looks like they will not have enough sleep...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruka waved goodbye to Mikan as he walked back to his dorm. Mikan waved back. She closed her room door. She still had Natsume on her back. She walked to her bed and placed Natsume on her own bed. She smiled looking at Natsume's sleeping face. "He looks really cute and peaceful while sleeping."

"Alright, time for me to take warm bath..." she said in a singsong voice. She took her pink towel on the banister and stepped into the bathroom to take a warm bath.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Natsume awoke and opened his eyes a little. His eyes got blinded by the light of the room's lamp. He got up into sitting position. "Where is this place?" he wondered. Then he heard sounds of splashing water from the bathroom. He looked around him.

"This isn't my place... and who is in the bathroom? Wait, isn't this room Polka Dots' room? How the hell I'm in her room?!" he thought. He tried to recall back of what happened. But he still couldn't remember anything of what happened to him. "That's strange. I'm supposed to have strong memory..."

While he was still thinking, he didn't realize Mikan had stepped out of her bathroom. She was clad in her towel and wiping her brown hair with another towel from the bathroom. She thought Natsume is still sleeping, but she was wrong anyways... As she went to her brown cupboard, that was situated in front of Natsume, suddenly Natsume yelled a little, "P-Polka Dots!"

Mikan turned her head around-in slow motion-and faced Natsume. He had a horrfied look on his face, as if he had seen a ghost. Well, a _beautiful ghost _anyway. Besides, his face flushed the moment Mikan faced him, still in towel.

"Natsume? You're awake..." just then Mikan realized she was clad in her towel. "Kyyyyyyaaaaa!!!!" she screamed really loudly and held another towel in her hands to cover her upper body.

"What was that?!" Sumire woke up, surprised by the sudden scream, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Nonoko woke up from her sweet dream.

"Mikan-chan?" Anna wondered if the voice was really hers. She quickly went out from her room and went to Mikan's room. She knocked on the door. "Mikan-chan, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

Mikan noticed someone knocking on her door. Anna called her again. "Mikan-chan?"

"A-Anna-chan! Gomen!! I-it's nothing!! I was just..."

"Mikan-chan what happened to you? Is there any robber in your room?" she asked worriedly again.

"N-no! Actually I saw a cockroach crawling on the wall, so I kinda freaked out! Don't worry, I'm fine! I've killed it!!" she assured her friend and giggled nervously. She sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm perfectly fine right now! You can go back to sleep, Anna-chan!"

"Okay then..." Anna went back to her room and yawned. Mikan sighed in relief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Yuu wondered. He was sitting in front of Hotaru's computer to do the copies.

"Probably some idiot's voice," Hotaru said nonchalantly. She was sitting at her small table, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked elegant with legs crossed and drinking coffee while reading some newspaper.

"How do you know?" Yuu turned to look at her.

"Coz I know that was Mikan's voice." She said, sipping her coffee. She flipped the newspaper to the next page.

"Really... but hey! You want us to help you but you just sit there reading and drinking!" Yuu said, feeling unfair.

"Shut up. I'm thinking here," she said as flipping to the next page.

"What 'thinking'? You didn't do anything!" he complained again.

Hotaru held her baka gun on Yuu's forehead. "Shut up and do your work. You guys are my subordinates after all. Subordinates do not complain and do not disobey their master," she said, eyes glinting evilly.

"O-okay, ma'm..." Yuu gulped nervously. Koko sweat-dropped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Natsume no hentai!! How could you?!" she yelled again, this time with not so loud voice. She was hitting Natsume with her pillows.

"I didn't do anything! Don't accuse me like that!!" Natsume shouted, shielding himself with his arms.

"Then how come you're in my room??" she shouted. Gosh, she really forgot she's the one who brought Natsume in her room...

"Hey! You think I would sneak into your room and slept on your bed just like that? You're the one who brought me here, right?!"

Mikan suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, I brought you here... ahahhahaha! Gomen ne!" she apologized, laughing in guilty.

"Geez, you're really an idiot after all. You're so slow," Natsume said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What did you say?!" Mikan yelled again.

"I said you're idiot and slow," he repeated nonchalantly. Several invisible spears pierced through Mikan's body. She growled angrily.

"By the way, put on your clothes. You're still wrapped in towel. I don't want to be accused as a pervert if I continued looking at your body," he said looking away, face flushed.

Mikan blushed as she realized what Natsume said. "Umm..." she opened her cupboard and took out her bunny printed pajamas. She slid in her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror. "Good."

"For a high school student, you still wear kiddy pajamas. Same with your panties," Natsume's voice commented. Mikan's vein popped on her head. She turned around to face him. She had that fake smile on her face.

"So what?! It's my pleasure, anyway! It doesn't matter to you, anyway." She humphed, turning her head to left side, eyes closed in irritation. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, of course, it doesn't matter to me. But people will find out I'm sleeping with someone wear kiddy pajamas when she is already 15 years old," Natsume smirked his infamous smirk.

"You... you really want some, you know?!" Mikan snapped.

Mikan jumped on her bed to get her revenge on Natsume. She hit Natsume with her pillow and Natsume did the same. They had a 'pillow fight' for about an hour. They were also laughing and giggling. Looks like they enjoyed each other's company. Mikan tried to tickle Natsume's

little body but Natsume was fast. He blocked her attack and tickled her instead. Mikan laughed wildly, couldn't stand the ticklishness.

"Natsume, stop!! Please! Ahahahahhaa!!!!"

"There's no way I would stop!"

"No!! Natsume, stop!! I'll die from laughing so hard!!" she laughed, holding her stomach.

Natsume continued tickling Mikan and Mikan just couldn't stop laughing.

Natsume finally stopped and slumped on the bed. Mikan lied on her bed too. Both of them panted exhaustedly after all that playing. Mikan sit up and Natsume did the same. They looked at each other for a while and laughed again for no reason.

"That was... great," Mikan commented, happily.

"Hn."

"Do you want to do that again some other time, Natsume?" she asked him, smile on her face.

"Hn..."

"Wow! You agreed! This is the first time you agreed with me!" she giggled.

"Shut up. Now it's time to get to sleep."

"That's right..." Mikan started to yawn, mouth opened widely.

"You yawn like a crocodile." Natsume slid into the covers.

She ignored him and went to turn off the switch. The room became dark, just a small table lamp lit on the dresser. Mikan also slid into her covers. She was just about to drift of to sleep, but suddenly she remembered something.

"Ne, Natsume, you're already asleep?" she asked, looking at his figure.

"Kind of..." he said shortly.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow... I have a bad feeling bout this..." Mikan placed her right palm at her heart.

"That's just your imagination," Natsume said, eyes still closed. But he still hasn't fallen to sleep.

"I don't know... but something tells me it's not imagination..." she said. Natsume opened his eyes slowly and turned to Mikan. Mikan's heart skipped a bit, seeing Natsume so close to her, in front of her face. She blushed furiously. Her eyes landed on his soft lips. Her face reddened more. Her heart skipped again.

"What?" Natsume asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"No, nothing..." Mikan still had her red face. As she started to turn the other way around, Natsume held her face. She looked at Natsume's face. She saw some passion in Natsume's eyes that she could not comprehend. His eyes didn't look as cold as they usually were. But this time it's different. "Natsume..."

Natsume neared his face to Mikan's and closed his eyes. His lips touched hers. Mikan's eyes widened and she blushed redder than ever. Natsume kissed her passionately and Mikan had no choice but to respond the kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed as passionately as him. They kissed for about 20 seconds and let go. Both of them blushed.

"..."

"..."

"That was... good," Mikan said, lowering her head.

"You're not a bad kisser after all..."

"That's my... first kiss... I never thought sharing it with you..." Mikan whispered for him to hear. She was still blushing.

Natsume fell silent.

"Wh-why the hell am I respond?! I'm so stupid!! Mikan, you're the biggest idiot in the whole world!! Now he will hate you!! Wait, he's the one kissed first..." Mikan's mind screamed.

"That's a goodnight kiss," Natsume said, looking at her.

"Eh?"

Mikan turned her head to look at him. She saw he still had that kind of passion and love in his eyes. She blushed and avoided eye contact. "G-goodnight, N-Natsume..." she slid down the covers and pretended to sleep.

"C-calm down, heart! Don't get affected just because he kissed you!" her heart was still thumping loudly. She gripped her pajama tightly.

She took a glance at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. Mikan had no choice but go to sleep. She closed her eyes and she was already in her dream land. Today was her happiest day ever...

On the other hand, Natsume still hadn't sleep. He took a glance at Mikan too and saw that she was already asleep. He proceeded to sleep as well. He also felt that was his happiest day ever...

**TBC...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: Tachibana-sama owned gakuen alice. Hers and hers alone...

**Natsume's POV**

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!

I heard Mi-ehem-Polka Dots' alarm clock ringing. I waited for her to shut it. But she didn't. shut it. That made me felt slightly annoyed. What the hell is she doing?

I opened my eyes a little and saw the proximity of her face with mine. Her forehead was also touched my forehead. I blushed seeing that she was too close to me. The alarm clock kept ringing, deafening my ears. "Ah, shut up you damn thing!!" I thought angrily and snapped my fingers. The alarm clock got burnt instantly. That darn clock really disturbed my sleep. Surprisingly, she didn't even wake up and just stirred a little and turned to the other side.

I sighed. How come this idiot never wakes up at the sound of her OWN alarm clock? If today is school day, she would be late. But fortunately the summer break already started. I sighed again. This baka is like 'sleep like a dead person' coz she didn't even wake up when her alarm clock rang.

As I slid out of the covers, I felt arms wrapped around my little body. I noticed that her arms were wrapping around me tightly and continue cuddling me. I blushed furiously as her head nuzzled against my shoulder. I felt her soft cheek touched mine. My face flushed even redder. My heart was beating wilder than ever. Her grip sucked out my breath and I nearly lost my breath.

What is she thinking? Hugging me like I'm a teddy bear... Yeah maybe I'm her teddy bear right now...

But it felt good anyhow... Mikan is so soft...

Geh! What the hell am I thinking?! Letting Mi-I mean-Polka Dots get so close to me... and even hugging me!! I must be out of my mind...

But somehow my instincts get the better of me. I just let her continue hugging me as she pleases. I'll just treasure the moment being in her arms and sleep again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mikan's POV**

I yawned as I woke up, stretching my body a little. Phew... that was a very good sleep.

I felt weight next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume sleeping beside me, and my arms are hugging him. "Natsume...?"

Natsume!!

I started to yell again like last night, when his hand clasped over my mouth. "Don't ever wake up the whole academy again." He said, glaring at me. I gulped. I tried to take his hand away from my mouth, but he was just too strong.

"Hey, don't make a fuss early in the morning." He said emotionlessly. What the hell?! He's the one covering my mouth, and said I'm making a fuss??!

He finally let go of my mouth and I gasped for air. "Natsume, you're already awake?"

"Yeah because your body make a lot of movements and my sleep got distracted because of a baka like you,"

My anger vein popped on my head. "What did you say?!" I yelled angrily, quickly releasing him and went down from my bed. "And how come did you are in my arms?!" I pointed my index finger at him.

"Baka, you never know anything from that airhead of yours. You're the one pulling me and hugged me like some kind of stuffed animal." He said, looking away. Is it a trick of light or something? I thought somehow I saw his cheeks reddening as he was telling me these things.

"Liar!" I snapped.

"Well, depends on you whether you wanna believe it or not. But for sure, you're the one TREATING me like a teddy bear, seriously." He said as a matter-of-factly. I growled in irritation. I began to take a look at my alarm clock on the dresser and I saw it wasn't there.

"Eh?" I went over to my dresser. I'm sure I put it here... I opened my drawers and saw there wasn't any sign of my clock. Shit, where the hell is it?!

"What are you looking for, Polka Dots?" that annoying jerk asked from my back. But I had to answer him anyway.

"Looking for something..." I replied shortly.

"If you're looking for that stupid alarm clock, I have already burnt it."

SAY WHAT?!

"What?!! Why?!" I shrieked as I looked down at him. He put his hands inside his pockets.

"Because it was making too much noise and disturbing my peaceful sleep. So I had to burnt it,"

"All alarm clocks ringing, you idiot!! You don't have to burn it! Now I don't have my alarm clock to wake me up anymore!!" I wailed sadly. Seeing my beautiful alarm clock isn't on my dresser, making my life incomplete.

"Tch, you didn't even wake up the moment it rang just now..." he said, looking away. I narrowed my eyes at him and give him my infamous glare. But that didn't shake him one bit. He had got used to my attitude anyway...

"What? Trying to kill me?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"That was my birthday present from my jii-chan, you sick idiot!!!" I yelled, hitting him with my pillows angrily. I'm not in the mood to play 'pillow fight' with him right now... I just want to knock him out! That clock was my best present ever from jii-chan, and it burnt to ashes in his evil flames!!

"Hey stop it, Polka Dots!" I would never stop even if he bows to me! Never!!

Suddenly I saw tiny flames on the tip of my pillow that I held tightly in my hands. "Aaaaahhhhh!!" I shrieked in panic. "Natsume!! Why did you burn my pillow?! First my alarm clock, then my pillow!!" I screamed angrily.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" he smirked. Oh, I wish I could wipe off that smirk from his brutal face. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

Now I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to him faster than I expected and I saw him panicked a little. I smirked widely and took hold of his body.

"What are you doing?! Just let me go, you idiot!!" he struggled to get free from my deadly grasp. I smirked at him evilly. He saw my evil expression and his eyes widened.

"This is what I am _doing."_ I said simply and turned my doorknob. I opened the door drastically. I pecked his left cheek playfully and kicked him out of my territory. I gave him one last evil smirk and slammed my poor door really hard.

It's really hard to deal with him when you became the opponent.

(poor Natsume.. haha)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

The fifteen year old brunette had promised her friends to meet at the Summer Festival at Central Town. They were Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara(now I got her family name!) Nonoko.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mikan said, panting and bend down her knees. "Did you guys wait long?" Mikan wore a white dress with pink ribbons on her shoulders. This time she let her loose without pigtails. Nonoko wore a short-sleeved yellow shirt with yellowish green mini skirt, while Anna just wearing simple light blue blouse.

"Nuh-uh, I have just arrived," Nonoko said, smiling cheerfully.

"Me too!" Anna smiled widely.

Sakura Mikan looked up to look at her friends and smiled widely. "Glad I made it!"

The two girls giggled. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah!" Mikan nodded happily.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of crimson eyes and blue crystal eyes were watching her from far. Well, they were none other than our favorite bishounens, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume.

"Natsume, are you sure you want to do this?" Ruka asked in a whispering voice.

"I don't care whether I'm doing a right thing or not. What's more important I'm taking revenge for what she did to me this morning." Natsume's anger flared up in him. Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Well, it's up to you, Natsume. I'm not on your side or Sakura's side," Ruka chuckled.

"I know. It doesn't matter to you."

Both of them walked quietly and followed them from behind. Ruka and Natsume lowered their caps, afraid of being seen by Mikan. But fortunately for them, Mikan didn't realize them as she was chattering happily with her friends and giggled. "Tch, girls..." Natsume thought, irritated.

They took the most back seat and sitting just behind them, listening to their conversations. The bus began to jerk and started to move to Central Town.

The trio's conversation went to a certain topic involving Natsume that made him listened intently.

"Hey what's up with you and Natsume?" Anna asked Mikan eagerly.

"Nothing really..." Mikan lied, obviously. She held on her fake smile.

"Ehhh.. really? You two not in lovey-dovey relationship?" Nonoko snickered with a sly face. Anna snickered too and eyed Mikan with a playful smirk on her lips.

"That's not it!!! I will never, ever make a 'relationship' that you guys described!! I seriously want to kill him right now if I ever see him!!!" Mikan screamed angrily, standing up. Her face red from embarrassment and also anger. All the people in the bus looked at her in a weird way. Some were whispering, and some were laughing quietly.

Natsume dumbfounded. Ruka still had his hands covered his ears.

"Mi-Mikan-chan, don't be so angry! We were just joking! Ehehehe..." Nonoko tried to calm Mikan down by patting her back. Mikan finally calmed down after she exhaled the air that she held for a while after screaming. She plopped down on the seat again. She still had a scowl on her face and Nonoko and Anna sweat-dropped.

She mumbled something incoherent that Anna and Nonoko could not understand.

And what about Natsume?

Well, he was still dumbfounded by what Mikan said just now. His bangs hid his eyes, his emotions. Ruka looked at him after he shifted his hands from his ears. "Natsume..."

Natsume didn't reply. He just sat quietly. "Does she really hate me?" he wondered. He sighed and looked out the bus's window to view the scenery outside. Ruka stared at his best friend and smiled a little. _You wouldn't do that kind of thing such as revenge toward your own crush, Natsume..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bus stopped, indicating everyone in the bus had arrived at their destination. Mikan and her friends hopped down from the bus. Natsume and Ruka were the last ones hopped down the bus.

Mikan's eyes big as a saucer in awe as she scanned the now crowded place. Anna and Nonoko looked around too.

"Waaahhhh!!! This place is amazing!! Kyaaaa!!" Mikan squealed happily. Hey talk bout mood swings...

Anna and Nonoko laughed and sweat-dropped. They never thought Mikan's mood would change so fast watching events like this."Ano... Mikan-chan..." Anna called her.

"What is it?" Mikan turned around with a happy big smile on her face. Anna sweat-dropped again.

"You look very happy today."

"Eh? I'm always happy!"

"No... I mean, didn't just now you were so angry? You didn't make any conversation with us after that..."

"Eh... but that doesn't matter now! I don't care bout it!"

Anna smiled seeing her happy. Nonoko called the two of them to check out the stalls in Central Town in commemoration of Summer Festival. Natsume and Ruka followed.

The Central Town was indeed very pleasant. There were flower stalls, traditional Japanese stalls, food and drink stalls, book stalls, jewellery stalls, and even a fortune teller stall. But first of all, Howalon store is Mikan's top priority. She bought a large plastic bag full of Howalons. (she has so much money) She gave Nonoko and Anna each one box of Howalons. Then they went to each stall that existed there. Mikan and her friends dropped by a traditional Japanese stall. The stall sold every kind of things regarding Japanese tradition. Mikan take a look at all the goods sold at the stall. Nonoko and Anna sweat-dropped.

Just then, Mikan's eyes caught sight of a tangerine Yukata. She asked the salesgirl to take a look at the Yukata. The Yukata is decorated with small yellow beads at the end of the sleeves. The Yukata also had the designs of wild flowers all over it. "Wow... so pretty!! I want to wear this for the Hanabi (fireworks) Festival!" Mikan said happily, eyes twinkling in delight.

"You can try the Yukata first before you buy, Mikan-chan," Anna said, smiling at her.

Mikan nodded happily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume and Ruka enjoyed themselves while watching over Mikan. They even bought chocolate-covered banana at the food stall. Suddenly they saw a huge crowd gathering at one stall they hadn't dropped by. Natsume and Ruka wondered. "What's happening there? That place is crowded," Ruka said thoughtfully.

"Let's go take a look," Natsume said, completely forgotten about the idea of 'Mikan Supervision'.

They walked over to the stall and tried to push through the crowd. Natsume had a little time making his way through, since his body is very small. While Ruka still trying to make way through the crowd. Finally Natsume got at the front line. Familiar voices entered his ears.

"Come on everyone; take a look at these DVDs!! We made special releases for everyone for this Summer Festival!!"

Natsume looked up the owner's voice. His eyes widened in shock.

_Imai Hotaru?! And Yuu?! And also Koko?! What are they doing here?!_

"These DVDs are limited edition; please get them while stock lasts! These DVDs are about _Hyuuga Natsume, a young teenager that became a kid due to a weird medicine, and his girlfriend, Sakura Mikan_!! 6000 Yen per DVD!!" Yuu shouted. Hotaru was busy collecting money and calculating her profits. While Koko kept distributing the DVDs. Finally Ruka made his way through the crowd.

Ruka banged his palms on the table. The trio's eyes widened in shock of the impact. Ruka eyes now filled in anger. "Stop this sale **right now**..." he said slowly while glaring at them dangerously. The crowd became silent.

"Ru-Ruka-kun..." Yuu had his terrified look on his face. Hotaru just stared at him, emotionless. While Koko stopped distributing the DVDs to the customers. And Natsume's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Ruka.

"What's the meaning of this, Imai?!" he yelled angrily.

"What? I am just selling DVDs," she answered nonchalantly.

"You make things worse!" he yelled again, quite pissed off at Hotaru.

"Ruka-kun, we were just..." Yuu tried to butt in. But Ruka ignored him.

"You are just taking advantage on Natsume and make money out of that!!" he banged his fists on the table. Oh my, Nogi Ruka, the usually calm, animal-loving person, could be this angry.

Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed. "And what are you trying to do after you have known all this?"

Ruka quieted down for a little while. True, what will he do anyway? Order his animal friends to chomp down the stall? Or chase away the crowds with his mice? Anyway, that won't do. Ruka shook his head. "I will summon you and your stall, along with the DVDs,"

Hotaru smirked. "Oh, that's quite scary, _**Nogi Ruka**_-kun. But I think that won't be a problem, since I am always ready for anything."

Ruka gulped a little. "What will she do?" his mind wondered. Natsume looked at him. Imai Hotaru smirked, eyes glinting. "Anyway, please take a look at this, everyone." She turned on a big screen at the back for viewing purposes. Then she took out the DVD and placed it on the CD plate of her laptop. The big screen played the scenes of a shopping mall.

Just then, Mikan and her friends arrived at Hotaru's stall. She held big plastic bag filled in her Yukatas. She also went there to see the commotion. Her eyes caught side of a scene played on the big screen. Mikan eyes widened as she saw herself and little Natsume shopping at women's clothing shop. Natsume's eyes also widened.

Their voices and movements already recorded and edited. Ruka's appearance got erased in the DVD.

"**Ne, Natsume-kun, what do you think of me in this pink dress?"**

"**I think you look... ugly, no... beautiful."**

"Since when the hell did I say that?" Natsume and Mikan thought at the same time as they watched the big screen.

"**Thank you, Natsume-kun! You're so sweet!" **

Natsume blushed at that line. Mikan blushed too. While Anna and Nonoko were whispering to each other when they watched the big screen.

While in the big screen Mikan was paying at the counter, a big mob of Natsume's fan girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere and start chasing after Natsume. Well, the huge crowd at that time edited and replaced by fan girls.

"**Natsume-kun!! Matte!!"**

"**Don't leave us, Natsume-kun!!"**

"**Natsume-kun!! I love you!!"**

"**You're the only one for me, Natsume-kun!!" **and so on...

_In the big screen..._

**Natsume kept running from the huge mob of fan girls till the ground floor. While Mikan was looking for Natsume after she noticed that he wasn't at the shop's entrance waiting for her. She went to the 2****nd**** floor handle and looked down. She saw Natsume being chased by his fan girls and she quickly run down the escalator to save Natsume. **

**Finally Natsume got cornered by his own fan girls. **

"**Natsume-kun! Please go out with me!" one of the girls squealed.**

"**Natsume-kun, please be my date!"**

"**Natsume-kun, I love you with my heart, so please marry me!!"**

**The girls became very noisy, trying to win Natsume's heart. While Natsume couldn't do anything or run away from them.**

**Suddenly one of the girls got kicked in the face and flew to the wall. Her nose bleeding from the impact of the flying kick and of course the wall.**

**The girl collapsed and unconscious. A figure went in front of Natsume and it turned out to be Mikan. **

"**What the hell are you guys doing to this poor little kid!?" She shrieked angrily. Her eyes flamed in anger. The girls grimaced. Mikan quickly wrapped her arms around Natsume to protect him.**

"**You... You bitch!! How dare you touch Natsume!!" the girls shouted angrily. Mikan tightened her grip on Natsume's body.**

"**Calm down please!!" Mikan screamed to shut their mouth. The girls immediately became silent.**

"**Who do you guys think you are? You guys said you know Natsume? What do you guys know about him? All you guys know are just blabbing about Natsume being yours!! You guys don't know Natsume's sufferings! So don't say that you guys really love him and care for him!" Mikan finished her sentence with tears trickling down to her chin.**

**One of the girls stepped forward.**

"**So, you love him? You care for him?" she asked curiously.**

"**Of course! I love him and care for him!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes! I meant it!!"**

"**If so, then there's no use for us to chase after Natsume anymore. He already has someone that loves him and cares for him..." she said as she saw the determined look on Mikan's face.**

"**Let's go girls! We don't have to go after Natsume anymore. We will look for other guys," the girl said, motioning the others to follow her went out from the shopping mall. Mikan just watched them from afar.**

**End.**

**Directed by: Imai Hotaru**

**Casts: Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Natsume's fan girls**

**Sound effects by: Imai Hotaru**

**Cut and edit by: Imai Hotaru**

**Picture by: Imai Hotaru**

**Video by: Imai Hotaru**

**Publish by: Imai Hotaru**

"So how do you guys think?" Imai Hotaru asked the audience.

Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, and Natsume had their blank faces and sweat-drops on their heads. The crowd also became silent. They couldn't say anything or make any movements. Mikan is the one who recovered first. She shook her head fast.

"Hotaru!! What is this?! I never said anything like that!!" she yelled, blushing and feeling annoyed at the same time.

"Well, you were. This video is the proof," she said nonchalantly.

"You liar!! Hotaru, you're a meanie!!" she shrieked, crying anime tears. She took the DVD in Hotaru's hands and stomped on it angrily. Hotaru immediately took out her baka gun and shot her. Mikan wailed in pain. Natsume just stayed silent.

"Natsume..." Ruka stared at his best friend.

"Sakura Mikan!!" suddenly an angry female's voice called Mikan's name.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around to look at the owner's voice.

Shouda Sumire gripped her handbag string in irritation. "How dare you say like that!"

"Permy?"

"Don't call me 'Permy'! You... you man-snatcher!!"

"P-Permy... I-I didn't do anything!" Mikan tried to calm Sumire.

"You liar!!"

Sumire glared at her hard enough, and then she turned and stomped away from the crowd. Mikan and her friends stared at her. "That's strange... usually she would yell about Natsume being hers or she's the only one for Natsume... I wonder what happened when she didn't say anything..." Mikan wondered in her thoughts.

"Mikan-chan, let's go back... we need to prepare for the Hanabi Festival tonight." Anna said worriedly.

"U-umm..." she nodded, looking down the floor. She followed her friends and glanced to look at the place where Sumire had left off.

"Permy..."

While Natsume and Ruka also decided to go back too. Hotaru and the rest stared at them.

Maybe this event will be not be forgotten by Mikan...

**TBC...**

**Next will be 'Hanabi Festival is The Best Thing in the World'**

**Review plz!**


	10. HF is The Best Thing in the World

**Chapter 10: Hanabi Festival is The Best Thing in the World **

Disclaimer: not mine...

Message: Thank u everyone for giving me reviews 4 my story!! Urushii(happy) desu!! Diz is da 1st time I write a story... and I got many viewers! Tq so much everyone!! It feels like I've been slacking off... I felt like too lazy to type... I really can't get rid of my laziness... tee hee...

6.00 pm sharp.

Mikan stepped out of her bathroom while wiping her wet hair. (remember: natsume's not there, he's been kicked out of her room) She walked over to her bed.

On her bed, there were plastic bags contained her kimonos/yukatas for the Hanabi Festival. She rummaged through them and pulled out all her yukatas for her to choose. She lay one by one on her bed. She bought 4 Yukatas just in case. The first one sea-blued Yukata that patterned with roses. The second is designed with tangerine-colored Yukata with small yellow beads at the end of the sleeves. The third one is a red-colored Yukata with red leaves design. It was such a pretty sight. The last one is dark green Yukata with wild flowers design. Her thumb is put under her chin as if she was investigating something. Well, she was _investigating_ which one she should wear...

"Hmm... this is kinda hard... I think I should ask Hotaru..." then she realized something.

_Wait! Why should I ask Hotaru anyway?! After all she had done to me?! She's a traitor! A TRAITOR!! She humiliated me in front of everyone with that stupid video! All she wants is MONEY!! Of course money is important, but people can't buy everything with money!! I'll ignore her for the whole night of festival!! But what about Permy? I bet she would hate me for the rest of my life..._

Mikan felt really frustrated. She sighed in irritation and sat down on her little chair near the dresser. She doesn't know what she should do if she faced her... she sighed again.

"Mou, enough of this already!" she yelled to no one. She quickly went to her cupboard and wore her undergarments. Then she looked at her laid yukatas on her bed. After a long moment staring and wondering which yukata she should wear, finally she chose to wear the tangerine-colored instead.

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around to view herself. She smiled happily. "It looks good on me!" she sat down against her dresser and applied some pink lip-gloss on her lips. She pressed her lips firmly so that her lip-gloss will spread on both her lips nicely. She took her hairbrush and brushed her long auburn hair. She decided to make low pigtails, but she stopped suddenly. She remembered something of what Natsume said.

**Flashback**

"_You 5 years later... you still want this kind of hairstyle?" Natsume said, caressing the tip of one of her wet pigtails._

"_Huh?" Mikan stared at him in bewilderment. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked._

"_You yourself 5 years later, put down you hair. You look kind of better like that,"_

_Mikan blushed as she stared at him._

"_Next time, put down your hair," Natsume said again before turning to walk away to where Ruka and Tsubasa were._

_Mikan just stared after him with a red face. "W-who would listen to what you said?!" she stuttered. _(manga spoiler)

**End of flashback**

Mikan blushed slightly as she remembered the memories.

"Yosh, I'll put down my hair like you suggested, Natsume!" she smiled as she continued brushing her hair. She put her butterfly clips on the sides of her head and clipped her hair. Mikan turned her head left and right to view herself.

"My, I looked good with my hair down..." she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, time to go to the Hanabi Festival!" she cheered and raised her hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Meanwhile...**

"Mikan-chan is late, isn't she?" Anna said and glanced at her wristwatch. It read: 6:35 pm.

"Guess it can't be helped. We have promised her to wait here at the bus stop," Nonoko sighed.

"Hanabi Festival is held at Central Town, right?" Anna asked.

Nonoko nodded, smiling.

Anna wore a chocolate-reddish Yukata with tulip flowers designed on it. Her hair is tied in a tight higher bun with long black hair clips. (imagine it guys) While Nonoko wore a plain light purple yukata with no designs on it. She also made her hair tight bun a little higher on her head. And her hair at both sides of her head is let loose. The two looked so beautiful, like a traditional Japanese woman from Heian era. The people around them, especially guys, stared at them with their eyes shaped hearts.

Just then a cheery voice called for them. "Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!!"

"Ah, it's Mikan-chan!" Both of them turned around and saw Mikan coming towards them, waving.

"Am I-I l-late...?" Mikan stopped running and panted for oxygen.

"No, you are just 5 minutes late," Anna smiled after she glanced at her wristwatch.

"Wow, you looked cute, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko complimented her.

"Arigatou! You too, Nonoko-chan!" she smiled, blushing slightly.

"No no! I'm just wearing a plain yukata here! See!" Mikan looked at her from top to bottom. Then she grinned. "You looked just as cute as ever, Nonoko-chan! Don't feel humble! Everyone here wearing beautifully just for this day,"

Anna giggled. "The festival starts around 7 o'clock. We still have time to wait for the bus,"

Just immediately after that, the bus arrived. The trio went on the bus and seated at the second seat from the back. They were so many people in the bus, so some of them had to stand for there were not enough seats.

"This bus is crowded..." Mikan sighed. She put her chin on her left palm and stared out of the window. Anna and Nonoko looked at her.

Unknown to Mikan her friends, Natsume and Ruka had been following them and even gotten on the bus and sat the very far back, meaning they sit behind Mikan...

Natsume had been staring at Mikan during the journey to Central Town. Ruka sweat-dropped looking at Natsume, who was busy staring at Mikan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wuahhh..." Mikan stared at the Hanabi Festival in front of her eyes in awe. Her eyes twinkled in delight. "I've never been to a very pleasant festival like this!" she squealed. Children running around happily with the other kids. Some were wearing mask at the back of their heads. They were also accompanied by their parents. The parents held onto their kids' hands, maybe afraid they will get lost. The place also crowded with lovers enjoying themselves. The girls giggling and laughing listening to their boyfriends. There were also so many stalls at the festival for tourists too.

"Glad that you like the festival, Mikan-chan!" Anna giggled, looking at Mikan. Mikan nodded happily.

"Alright, let's tour the festival!!" she shouted as she raised her fist in the air.

"Oi," a rough yet kiddy voice spoke. Mikan's long wavy hair stood up due to shock she received. She turned around to look at the owner's voice. Her eyes widened.

"N-Natsume??!!" she shrieked. Natsume frowned. Just then she saw someone taller behind Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon?!"

"Yeah, it's me... Sakura," he smiled lovingly.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Natsume!!" she shrieked terrified. Both of them also wore kimono (for men) too.

"What? What's the matter I'm coming to this boring festival?" he said nonchalantly.

"Boring?! Then you don't have to come! I don't want to celebrate this Hanabi Festival with you anyway!" Mikan said, looking down at him. She had that anger vein on her head.

"Who wants to celebrate this event with you, Strawberry Print?" he said, stuck out his tongue.

"You pervert!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled and grasped Natsume's body and shook him violently. Well, since Natsume had a body of a kid, Mikan could shake him easily. The people around them stared at them in bewilderment.

"Sa-Sakura!!" Ruka tried to calm Mikan down.

"Mikan-chan, calm down!" Nonoko panicked.

"Mikan-chan, stop! You will kill him!" Anna said. But unfortunately for her, Mikan ignored her pleading. Natsume felt like he was about to faint. (poor natsume... guyz, don't do diz at home)

"Someone, please stop her!" Ruka tried to restrain Mikan.

Suddenly, several bullets hit Mikan on the head, and she was about to collapse when Ruka held both of her armpit. Anna, Nonoko and Ruka looked at none other than Imai Hotaru.

"Che, that idiot is very noisy, screaming like that," she said emotionlessly. The three of them sweat-dropped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan woke up from her unconscious state. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She realized she was at some kind of secluded place, not very far from the Hanabi Festival. Indeed, she was lying in a grassy field.

"Finally you're awake," a voice said beside her. Mikan glanced at the person none other than Natsume.

"N-Natsume... what are you doing here? In fact, why am I alone with you?!" she shrieked, looking around for any signs of her friends.

"Don't know. I have just awake," he said, staring at the Hanabi Festival, putting his chin on his palm with a bored expression.

"..." Mikan fell silent.

"Really, you would have made me almost died when you shook me roughly just now. I feel nausea until now," Natsume said again.

"What?! No way!" Mikan turned to look at Natsume. She saw the look on Natsume's face. She looked away.

"I-I'm sorry..." she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and her long silky brown hair swaying, played by the wind. Natsume looked at her.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore..." he sighed, staring at an empty space.

"It is!" Mikan suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him. Natsume gasped and his eyes widened in shock. He blushed.

"I-I feel horrible! I never realized that I would kill you! I'm truly sorry, Natsume!" she sobbed. Tears dripped continuously from her eyes.

"I... I couldn't control my rage..."

"That's because you're an idiot, Strawberry Print," Natsume teased her and smirked again.

"What did you say?!" Mikan immediately became angry and released him. Then she saw what Natsume rarely do: smiling gently. Mikan's eyes widened.

"See, you're back to your normal self again. Just a little tease, then you would stop being gloomy,"

Mikan merely looked at him. She couldn't say anything. She just rubbed her tears away.

"Natsume rarely smile... what possessed him to do that... and that smile... it seems gentle, sweet and honest... and those eyes... it's those kind of eyes I stared at when we were sleeping together in my room..." she thought while staring straight into Natsume's eyes. Suddenly she remembered the kiss they shared that night. Mikan blushed madly and quickly looked away and avoided Natsume's gaze.

"What?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing... l-let's go to the festival, s-shall we?" she quickly stood up and grasped Natsume's hand. He looked up at her confusingly and followed her to the festival.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it really okay to leave the two alone?" Ruka asked worriedly. Well, he felt worried that anything would happen if those two are alone.

"It's okay. I bet those two will realize it," Hotaru said, munching on her chocolate banana. Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Want some?" Hotaru offered her own chocolate banana and letting Ruka have a bite.

"It tastes... sweet and delicious," he commented after he wiped his mouth that had bits of chocolate.

He suddenly realized something. Hotaru. Let. Him. Have. A. Bite. On. Her. Own. Chocolate Banana. He gasped. Wasn't that... an... an... _indirect kiss?!! _

His hands trembled and sweaty. His eyes widened and kind of looked scary. Hotaru didn't seem notice that fact while she was still looking at other stalls.

Ruka panicked even more. He was more scared about what will Hotaru do to him if she finds out. "Oh my God..." he thought in fear.

"What are you doing, Ruka-kun?"

Ruka glanced at her in panic. "N-nothing!"

"Hmm..." Hotaru stared at him. He saw that his cheeks turned red for some reason. She raised an eyebrow.

"Right... well, let's go to the next stall. This time you pay," she said nonchalantly.

"Eh??! Why would I pay for you?" he protested, turning his back on her.

Hotaru took out her baka gun from who-knows-where and shot 5 bullets at him. Ruka groaned in pain.

"What's that for, Imai?!" he said, rubbing his head.

"I told you to pay for me. Subordinates must obey their queen. Or else..." she clicked the baka gun and aimed it on Ruka's forehead. Ruka gulped and nodded, panic written on his face.

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

"Good," she smirked.

Yeah, Ruka is forced to accompany Hotaru. Must be because of one of her blackmails...

A few meters away from them, a cheery, high-pitched voice called happily. "Ruka-pyon!!"

"Ah, Sakura!" he replied cheerfully with a big smile on his face. Hotaru twitched in disgust. Mikan stopped running to them and panted heavily. "Great thing I meet you here," she grinned.

Then she saw Hotaru looking at her emotionlessly. She made a scowl. "I'm not going to talk to you!" she thought angrily. She still remembered what Hotaru had done to her, just to get more money, without her permission.

She looked away, not wanting to look at her best friend's gaze. Hotaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Sakura?" Ruka noticed Mikan had been a little weird.

"Ah, Ruka-pyon! Gomen ne, I just spaced out a bit," she made a fake smile. Ruka seemed to buy it.

"Really... I'm glad you are happy again," he smiled in relief.

"Where's Natsume? He isn't with you?" he spoke again, looking around.

"He's here," Mikan held out Natsume's right hand and he appeared. Natsume grunted. Mikan let go of his hand.

"When will the fireworks start?" she asked.

"I think... when the clock struck midnight... probably," Ruka replied with doubt.

"While we are waiting for the fireworks, let's play around a bit, okay?" Mikan squealed happily. Ruka nodded in agreement. Hotaru just stared at her. Natsume sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yummy!" the brown-eyed brunette squealed happily at the taste of the chocolate banana she was eating.

"Deshou (isn't it)?" Ruka smiled at Mikan and he proceeded to eat his own too.

"Oi, Strawberry Print,"

"What is it, Natsume?!" Mikan felt annoyed coz he didn't call her by her name, but the designs of her panties.

"There's the chocolate cream on the left corner of your lips," he said, pointing at the cream.

"Eh? Really?" she took out her tissue and wiped the chocolate cream. Then she smiled at him. "Arigatou Natsume."

Natsume looked away and blushed a little.

"Natsume, do you want some of mine?" she said, handing him the chocolate banana. Natsume simply looked at it, but he didn't take it. "I don't want it."

"Mou, Natsume, please! Just a bite! It's really delicious!" she tried to persuade him.

"You just had a bite on it, and I don't want your saliva entered my mouth." He said, his back facing Mikan. A vein popped on her head. "Whatever!"

"Ah, is that Mikan?" suddenly a girl aged around 9 years old dressed in a red Yukata. Her hair is pinned nicely in buns.

"Eh?" Mikan turned around and face the little girl. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru also looked at the little girl.

"As I thought you are Mikan onee-chan!" she squealed happily.

"Ano... who are you?" Mikan sweat-dropped.

"I'm Sadako (I took the name from The Ring.. ahahahaa...)! Nice to meet you!" she held her right hand up to Mikan.

Mikan hesitated at first, but finally she grasped her hand and shook it. She smiled a small smile at Sadako. The girl smiled back.

"I've seen the video!" she said happily as she took away her hand.

"Huh? What video?"

"The video about _**you're dating with Natsume onii-chan**_!" she grinned in a goofy manner.

Mikan turned white as sheet. Natsume's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right! It's Sakura Mikan! And the little Hyuuga Natsume!" some girls squealed. Just then more girls came surrounded Mikan and Natsume. Mikan couldn't find a way to run away from the huge crowd of girls that keep pestering them:

"Natsume-kun! Can you go out with me too?"

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"Sakura-san, you're so lucky to have Natsume!"

"Are you two really love each other?"

"I've seen the video and it's great! I even paid Imai-san extras just to get the posters she made picturing you and Natsume-kun!"

And more random remarks came out from their mouth to get the confirmation. Suddenly, one of the girl's hair caught fire. The girl screamed, hoping to get help from people around her.

"What the—" Mikan knew that was Natsume's doing. She felt pity for the girl and a bit angry towards Natsume. Suddenly her body got dragged by her hand by Natsume. He grasped her wrist firmly and led her out of the commotion he made to get away from the mess. The girls didn't seem to notice to have gone.

He led her to a nearby grassy field, the place that they were at earlier.

"Natsume, wait! Stop, please!" Mikan pleaded. She panted for air after she stopped running. Natsume finally released her hand.

"This place is..." she looked around, sweat-dropped.

"I think just a few minutes more the fireworks will start," Natsume said, looking at the sky while lying on the grass with his head on his arms. Mikan turned around to look at him confusingly.

"How do you know? You don't have a wristwatch, do you?" her left brow raised a little.

"Baka, there's a big stand of clock there, right? You're really dense..." he sighed inwardly. He closed his eyes to savor the moment lying on the grassy field with soft wind playing with his raven hair.

Mikan just ignored his sarcastic remarks. She was just too tired to argue. She sat down beside Natsume and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze swaying her hair. Mikan gazed at the festival with bored eyes. Some of the people there were still looking for her and Natsume. Must be the girls had been screaming their names. There were silent to the both of them. None of them didn't dare to open a conversation. Mikan, sick with all the silence, she finally spoke.

"Ne, Natsume..." she glanced at him.

"What?" he repliedly bluntly, not looking at her. He opened his eyes to gaze at the stars in the moonlit sky.

"I want to say... thank you," she said, caressing the tip of her long, brown hair. Her hair still smelled like a citrus shampoo. The shampoo must be permanent, for Mikan's hair still smelled nice like that for long hours.

"For what?" he questioned again, still not looking at her. Mikan felt a bit pissed off.

"For saving me back there... if it wasn't for you, I will still bombarded with groundless questions by your useless fan girls." She answered, laughing a little.

"Yeah, you still couldn't live on your own. You still need my help," he smirked. A vein popped on Mikan's head.

"Yeah right, whatever! I can still manage on my own without you!" she puffed her cheeks and looked at other direction, still feeling annoyed by Natsume.

Natsume glanced at her direction and chuckled. "You admit it too!"

Mikan glared at him with fiery eyes. Just as Mikan was about to yell at him, colorful fireworks popped into the black sky. Mikan watched the fireworks in awe. Her eyes twinkled in delight. Blue, red, pink, white, yellow, green and other kinds of colored fireworks came into the sky.

"So wonderful..." Mikan gazed into the sky. Natsume looked at her and smiled a little. His eyes held very gentle eyes. That's the first time he saw Mikan was very, very happy and... beautiful?

He edged closer to her and called her name. "Mikan."

"Huh?" she turned her head towards him and saw that his face was very close to hers. She blushed. She saw Natsume's eyes mixed with emotions that she couldn't comprehend. "N-Natsume..." Mikan heart beat a thousand times faster than usual. She noticed that this time he was so... handsome?

Natsume was about to place his lips on hers when suddenly they heard a voice called Mikan's name. Both of them pulled away fast. Natsume just looked away.

"There you are, Mikan-chan!" Anna waved her hand. Mikan just simply looked at her, still blushing. Nonoko followed her friend from behind. Hotaru and Ruka came too.

"Wow! I never expected this is the best place to look at the fireworks clearly!" Anna squealed.

"Indeed," Hotaru nodded and smiled a little. Ruka just nodded.

"Hotaru..." Mikan looked at her best friend, feeling a bit sad. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and getting mad at you. Gomen ne, Hotaru."

Hotaru just smiled at her. "Don't think about it. It was my fault, anyway. We are still best friends, right?"

Mikan's eyes formed endless tears and ran over to Hotaru and hugged her tightly. This time, Hotaru didn't push her away or shoot her with her baka gun. She let Mikan hugged her. Mikan sobbed on her shoulders. Her face held on satisfied smile. Finally she released her best friend and rubbed her tears away.

"Feeling better now?" Hotaru asked.

"Em!!" she nodded happily.

Everyone enjoyed watching the fireworks with smiles on their faces, except Natsume. But he still felt happy and glad inside. Ruka sat next to him and smiled. Natsume looked at him and smiled too.

Hanabi Festival is indeed the best thing in the world... this event will be not forgotten by Mikan and her friends.

**TBC**

Sorry for da late update... I feel veryyyy lazy to type... well, if I have da mood to type, I'll type..

I know diz chapter is boring... even I, the maker of diz story, felt diz chapter is boring... dat's coz I also have no idea what to write... guess I have to read more fan fictions 2 get ideas...

And becoz u. the viewers' supports, I'll try my best to keep my story entertaining...


	11. Beach!

**Chapter 11: Beach! **

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

"Wow!! The sea is great!!" squealed a 15 year old girl Sakura Mikan as she was gazing at gleaming bluest sea she had ever seen. She wore a plain collar shirt with her bikini underneath. She inhaled the air. The air was very fresh and the white-chocolate sand felt very smooth under her feet.

Mikan couldn't hide her excitement anymore. So she ran around and around, flailing her arms like a happy little girl that got overexcited.

"Waiii!! I want to build a sandcastle here with Hotaru!" she squealed happily, jumping on the sand.

Hotaru got irritated with her best friend's behaviour. "That baka always acts like an idiot..." her right eyebrow twitched. She fired Mikan with her baka cannon. This time the bullets were much bigger than the baka gun's.

"Ouch!! What's that for Hotaru!" Mikan wailed in pain, rubbing her head.

"That's because you're an idiot, jumping and screaming like that, making me, your best friend, embarrassed," she said emotionlessly and put away her baka cannon.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Waahh... Hotaru, you're so mean! And what's with that gun, bigger than the other one?" she said, pointing at Hotaru's baka cannon.

"Just in case," she said, and walked away to the seafood restaurant, not far away from the beach. Mikan followed.

"What do you mean 'just in case'?" she asked, feeling very confuse.

"Just in case some idiot tries to hug me," she said with a fake sigh. Two veins popped on Mikan's head.

"Are you saying that idiot is ME?!" she snapped angrily. Hotaru shrugged.

Mikan saw a smirk appeared on Hotaru's lips, she get even angrier. "Hoootaaaaaruuuu!!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Hotaru's baka cannon aimed on her forehead. Hotaru's eyes flaming. "Don't make me feel regret bringing you here with your behavior."

Mikan sweat-dropped. She sighed in defeat. Hotaru put away her baka cannon.

"That darn Hotaru... she's the one asked me to go to the beach, and now she feels like regretting?"

**Flashback**

1 week ago

"_Mikan!" someone knocked softly on Mikan's bedroom door, making her jerked up from her dreamland. Mikan didn't notice she was drooling while sleeping. She ignored the knocking, thinking it must be a dream. She proceeded to pull the covers over her, when the knocking came again, this time louder. Mikan still didn't want to get down her bed. Instead she covered her head tightly with her pillow._

_The knocking became banging. Mikan still didn't want to open her door. At last, her door broke down, revealing Hotaru's knocking robot. Mikan shifted her pillow away from her head and saw her room was in mess. Her eyes widened in shock. "Nani sore (what the hell)!!!!" she screamed on the top of her lungs._

"_That darn Hotaru, breaking my door like that... she will pay for this..." Mikan thought angrily._

_The robot suddenly moved again and walked over to Mikan. Its steps made metal sounds. Mikan shrieked. "Don't come near me!!" she backed away from her bed._

"_This is Hotaru-sama's orders. I must bring you to her," the robot said in robotic manner._

"_I said, don't come near me!" Mikan yelled, but the robot seemed ignoring her yells._

_The robot finally grabbed Mikan's shirt pajama, along with Mikan's body. Mikan squirmed, kicked, punched and screamed noisily, but the robot ignored her. Of course, it's just a robot, and it only listened to Hotaru's orders._

"_Nooo!! Put me down, you hentai robot!!" Mikan yelled along the hallway to Hotaru's room._

_At last, Mikan and the robot arrived in front of Hotaru's room and knocked on the door. "Hotaru-sama, I have brought Sakura Mikan."_

_Hotaru opened her door, nodded and let the robot with Mikan hanging in its left hand. Hotaru closed her door. The robot released Mikan and she fell down harshly on the hard floor. She whined in pain._

"_Ow ow ow ow ow..." she began to stand up, rubbing her sore butt. Then she glared at her best friend, who just looked at her emotionlessly._

"_What do you want, Hotaru?! Disturbing my peaceful sleep like that! I was dreaming a candy house that I can eat! As I was about to eat the house, you disturbed me!!" she shrieked angrily. Three veins appeared on her head._

"_Oh? So that's why you had saliva there at the corner of your mouth?" she smirked, pointing at Mikan's saliva._

_Mikan noticed it and wiped it angrily with her sleeve._

"_So what do you want, Hotaru?!" she began, glaring._

"_First of all, I have a plan for us 1 week from now," she said, sitting at a table, drinking coffee._

"_Eh? What plan? What is it? What is it? Tell me please!" she begged, shaking Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru twitched. Mikan obviously forgetting her anger._

"_Listen to me first before you say anything!" she said, hitting Mikan's head with her horse glove._

_Mikan rubbed her head in pain. Hotaru sighed. "The thing is... I want to bring you to a beach,"_

_Mikan eyes widened happily. Her eyes twinkled in delight._

"_Really?! You should have told me earlier! That's good! Hahahaha... it's like a dream come true, Hotaru asked me to go to the beach with me!"_

_Hotaru stared at her, smiling a little, seeing her best friend very happy._

"_When is it?!" she asked, her face very near to Hotaru's. Hotaru saw her eyes filled with amusement, she became irritated._

"_Don't get so near to me," she pushed Mikan's face. Mikan whined._

"_It's 1 week from now."_

"_Yay! I'll try asking Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan and Permy too!"_

"_Didn't you and Permy have a fight?"_

"_Yeah... I want to make it up to her by asking her to join us. I think she will be happier."_

_Hotaru smiled a little. She really loved Mikan's caring attitude towards other people. And that's why Natsume fall in love with her._

"_Yosh! I'll buy a swimsuit!" she squealed._

"_No, buy a bikini instead." Hotaru said._

"_Eh?" she turned around to face her friend._

"_I'll wear bikini too. This time, change our beach styles, okay?" she said, patting Mikan's left shoulder. Mikan eyes widened and she smiled brightly._

"_Okay!" she waved and went back running to her room._

_Mikan noticed her door broke down. "Shit, I forgot to ask her to pay me for the damage her robot made." But she didn't care as long as she will spend time with Hotaru._

**End of flashback**

Mikan sat opposite of Hotaru on the long bench in the seafood restaurant. The restaurant is crowded. She felt nervous yet happy at the same time.

"Ne, Hotaru... you don't feel nervous at all?"

"Why would I? There's no person gonna eat you here,"

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Well, I know that... I meant, this place is very crowded... and we haven't even get our order yet..." she sighed.

Just right after she mentioned order, a waiter came holding 2 menus of food and drink. He wore a flowery shirt and plain black shorts. He also wore sunglasses. He smiled widely at Hotaru and Mikan. Mikan felt a bit scary looking at him smiling like that with teeth twinkling.

Hotaru read the menu, and so did Mikan. "I want a big plate full of sea crabs that freshly roasted." Hotaru ordered. The waiter jolted down her order.

Mikan still couldn't decide what she wanted to eat. "Hmm..." she scratched her head. Hotaru eyed her.

"I think I'll just share with Hotaru the roasted crab. And for drinks... both of us will have mixed fruit juice," she smiled and handed the menus to the waiter.

"Thank you for the orders, young ladies. Hope you will enjoy yourselves here," he said, his right fang twinkling again, before he walked away. Both Mikan and Hotaru sweat-dropped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan observed her best friend eating sea crabs greedily. She sweat-dropped.

"Ne, Hotaru, you're eating too much. See, the other people are all looking at you," she laughed nervously.

Hotaru paused and stared at Mikan. Mikan gulped. "What?"

"Well, I really love crabs. I can't resist not eating them. You could say I'm addicted to crabs," she said, munching one of the crabs' stomachs.

"O-oh..." Mikan laughed nervously. "I thought you only addicted to money... well, I never thought you're addicted with other things," she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Hotaru looked at her. Mikan caught off guard.

"N-no! J-just eat your crabs okay?" she smiled nervously and took one of the crabs and munched on it.

"Eh? Isn't that Mikan-chan?" a male voice said not far away from behind. He was with a beautiful girl with dark pink hair. The girl nodded and they went to Mikan and Hotaru.

The guy slapped Mikan's back, causing Mikan to choke on her food. "Hey Mikan-chan! Nice meeting you here!"

"Hi, Hotaru-chan!" the girl waved at Hotaru who was munching the crab's pointy leg. Hotaru just eating her food.

Mikan still had her throat choking. She coughed and grabbed her mixed fruit juice and quickly drinking it. She panted and wiped her mouth with her tissue.

"What are you doing?! Making me choking like tha--" her eyes widened when he saw the guy. "Tsubasa-senpai!!" she squealed and hugged him. Tsubasa stroked her head and laughed. "Glad you're being well!"

She released him. "And Misaki-senpai too!" she hugged her female senior tightly. Misaki hugged her back. Then Mikan released her.

"Long time no see! What are you guys doing here?" she said after giving way to Misaki next to her. Tsubasa sat next to Hotaru.

"Well, actually we also have summer break like you guys do. So we were planning to come to the beach."

"Eh... You guys already going out on a date?" Mikan snickered. Tsubasa and Misaki went red.

"Ahhahahahaha! You guys should look at your face now! Your faces are very red!" she laughed again. Hotaru smirked. _I should bring my camera with me. But sadly I left it at the chalet. _(dat's weird, for hotaru 2 forget something fun as this)

The two blushed harder. "There's nothing going on between us, Mikan-chan! Don't laugh!" Tsubasa said.

"That's right, Mikan-chan! Nothing's going on between us!" Misaki agreed with Tsubasa.

"Okay, okay... enough with the gossips. So what are you guys doing now?"

"We are seniors right now in a college in Tokyo. We will have our finals in November." He said, crossing his arms.

Then he remembered something. "Huh? By the way, where's that Natsume and Ruka?" he looked around.

"We're here, Tsubasa-senpai," a pink haired girl replied his question. She is accompanied with Nonoko and Sumire.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and also Permy!" Mikan squealed happily, glad her friends cou come too. Permy twitched at the 'Permy' nickname. She snapped.

"Who are you calling 'Permy'?! You slut!" Permy snarled and stomped away to the next table and sat there, sulking. Mikan and the others sweat-dropped.

"What was that?" Misaki asked, her left brow raised. Anna and Nonoko excused themselves to go to where Permy is.

"I don't know what I did that made her angry... since that incident," Mikan sighed.

"What incident?" Tsubasa asked, confused.

Mikan put her chin on her palm. "Since Hotaru played that stupid video on the stupid screen," she sighed and glared at Hotaru, who just wiping her baka gun. Her baka gun looked shiny and she smirked in satisfaction.

"What video?" this time Misaki asked.

"_**Video about me and Natsume dating,**_" she said, fidgeting. Mikan blushed as she said this. Tsubasa and Misaki just stared at her. Hotaru sipped her mixed fruit juice.

Silence...

Suddenly Misaki burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she couldn't hold it anymore. She held her stomach and banged her fist on the table. Mikan and Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

"Ahahahahhaa!! I can't hold it anymore!! Mikan-chan, you should look at your face in the mirror right now! Your face is very red! You really like Natsume after all!" she laughed and wiped her tears that came out because of her over-laughing.

"Wrong, she loves him," Tsubasa said nonchalantly.

Mikan let her words sink into her brain for a while. After that she blushed furiously. "Misaki-senpai! Stop laughing please! I don't like him nor love him! I swear!! It's not like that! I never feel like that towards him!" she yelled. Misaki kept on laughing and Tsubasa joined her.

At the next table, Sumire overheard the conversation between Mikan, Tsubasa and Misaki. She snorted.

"What's the matter, Sumire-chan? You don't look happy..." Anna looked at her worriedly.

"Do I look happy to you?! Didn't you hear it? She's bluffing!" Sumire said angrily. She glared at Anna. Anna gulped.

"What if it's true?" Nonoko asked while eating fried prawn. Sumire gulped.

"Th-then... Natsume will disappear in my life..." she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Sumire-chan! Natsume really appreciates everyone he cares around him. Meaning, you're important to him since you were once saved his life from the AAO," Anna patted her back playfully.

Sumire lit up. Her eyes filled with happiness in a split second. She held Anna's hands. "Really?! I'm really important to him! Wow! I've never thought about it!"

Anna and Nonoko just sweat-dropped.

"Actually Mikan-chan really loves Natsume-kun... but she's just didn't notice," Nonoko thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Mikan-chan let's play at the sea!" Misaki said as she stretched her muscles.

"Yay! The sea! I've been waiting so long for this moment!" Mikan squealed happily like a 10 year old.

"Don't get overexcited, baka," Hotaru said and shot Mikan with her baka gun. Mikan groaned in pain.

"Mou, Hotaru! I was just being being happy! What's wrong about that?" she rubbed her sore forehead.

"Ahahahaha!! Of course not, Mikan-chan! We love seeing you happy!" Tsubasa gave her a thumbs up.

Mikan smiled.

"I would be happier if you shut up and control your excitement," Hotaru said nonchalantly and strolled towards the seawater.

Mikan pouted cutely. "What's that, Hotaru?! Ah, wait for me, Hotaru!!" she ran towards her best friend and joined her.

Misaki smiled. "It's good to see her all happy again. It's like an old Mikan is back,"

"Yeah, it is..." Tsubasa agreed and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. Misaki looked at boyfriend and smiled happily.

"I love you, Tsubasa..." she whispered only for Tsubasa to hear.

Tsubasa blushed a little. He smiled back. "I love you too..."

Then he leaned in to reach Misaki lips. He kissed her passionately and Misaki responded and kissed him back. She deepened the kiss as she looped her arms slowly around Tsubasa's neck.

"Ah! Look at that, Hotaru!! I told you, didn't I?" Mikan squealed happily and pointed towards Tsubasa and Misaki kissing.

Hotaru looked up. She had a small smile. "Yeah, I know that,"

"They are so sweet! I wish I were them too!" Mikan crossed her fingers and started fantasizing.

"Oh? Are you fantasizing about you and Natsume?" Hotaru snickered. Mikan went red.

"N-no, of course not! Who would want to fantasize about that jerk?! I feel sick!"

As Hotaru was about to reply, a cheery voice called them. "Hotaru-chan! Mikan-chan!"

Mikan saw Anna, Nonoko and Sumire and waved to them with broad smile on her face. Anna waved back. Nonoko just smiled. Sumire stared at the sea.

"Let's play together, Anna-chan!" Mikan grasped her arm and dragged her to the sea.

"Mikan-chan! Wait---!" but too late, Mikan had pushed her into the sea. Mikan laughed. Anna appeared from the water. Her pink swimsuit drenched with salty water and she coughed a bit. She also had seaweed on her head.

"Anna-chan, you look terrible!" Nonoko joined Mikan, laughing too.

"Mikan-chan, you's so cruel! How dare you push me like that when I'm not ready?" Anna pouted and went over to Mikan. She grabbed Mikan's elbow. Mikan kept struggling to get away, but Anna was fast and yanked her into the sea. This time Anna got her laugh.

"Anna-chan, that's not fair!" Mikan whined and went out from the water. Anna kept laughing. Just then she noticed Sumire was all alone, sitting on a huge rock. Mikan walked over to her.

"Permy, wanna play with us?" she said in a cheery voice and stretched her hand out for her.

Permy narrowed her eyes at her. Mikan was oblivious of this. "No," she said shortly and looked away.

"Eh? Everyone is having fun. What else could people do here instead of having fun?" Mikan pouted and frowned.

"Just sit and watch." She said, still not looking at Mikan.

Mikan sat beside Sumire. "That's no fun at all. At least everyone is having fun."

"I would rather sit here and do nothing,"

"... I'm sorry," Mikan said suddenly after a couple of silence.

"Huh?" Sumire glanced at her.

"I know I did something that upset you... but I don't know what it is..." she said sadly.

Now Sumire felt a little guilty. "Wh-what are you talking about? Y-you didn't do anything!"

"I know I did something that upset you! But at least forgive me and don't ignore me!" she looked at her friend with pain in her eyes.

"It's just I'm being emotional, you know... I'm just... jealous... it's not your fault, it's my fault," Sumire looked away and sighed.

"No... I was the one who made you upset... so it's entirely my fault..." Mikan said.

Sumire smiled at Mikan and said her thanks.

"You're welcome," Mikan replied and smiled back.

"Mikan-chan! Sumire! Let's play with us here! Let's build a big sandcastle!!" Anna and Nonoko called them from a few meters away.

"Let's go, Permy!" Mikan grabbed Permy's hand and dragged her to go to Anna's place.

"W-wait, Sakura-san!"

But Mikan didn't hear her wailings. She pulled her harder until Permy's hand slipped out of her hand. She fall flat, her face into the sand.

Mikan and the others laughed seeing Permy's face covered with white sand. 3 veins appeared on the back of her head. She growled in irritation, seeing the others still laughing at her. She wiped the sand on her face with her back hand.

Seeing the others laughed, she laughed too. She cancelled getting angry at them and joined in laughing.

**TBC**

**Ah... it's been a long time since I updated this story.. hope I would manage making the story as interesting as possible. plz read Another Mikan too. jaa! next chap i don't know when will be out. i'm on the half way writing chap 12...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thnx 4 all those who have been reading my stories so far! Arigatou gozaimasu. It's troublesome to write down ur names, so I just say thank you as my gratitude! **

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I failed again!!" a girl with long blue hair screamed in her lab. She had been there for long hours, doing research and experiments. And also she had tried all kinds of formulas that she could possibly have, in order to complete her medicine for Natsume.

"Calm down, Nonoko-chan," Anna looked at best friend worriedly. Nonoko had been working on the formulas, doing experiments on mice, and studied human body cells, especially protein, serum, calcium, etc to turn a shrinking body into original size. Anna had been helping her since summer break started. But this time, Nonoko had been working hard enough without sleeping. She drank coffee to keep herself from falling into deep slumber.

Nonoko tried to calm down by inhaled and exhaled air. She sighed after she calmed down. "I don't know what to do anymore..." she closed her eyes and slumped on the nearby chair.

"You should rest your mind and body a bit. Working needs a lot of energy," Anna smiled at her friend.

"I know... I must finish this all of this before summer ends," she sighed, looking at the floor.

"Natsume-kun will kill you for sure if you fail. You know how it looks like if he's angry," Anna said, chuckling. Nonoko felt goose bumps imagining Natsume burnt her to a crisp.

"Ahhahahaha... as if! I'm not scared at all!" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah... yeah... hey hurry up and complete your experiment!" Anna reminded her and sighed inwardly. Nonoko quickly doing her research.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan called her friend.

"What? I'm right beside you, you don't have to shout!" her best friend snapped in irritation.

"Just pay me up!" she demanded, frowning.

"Why? Why should I pay you?" Hotqru said emotionlessly.

"For breaking down my favorite brown door! Now pay up!" she demanded again, held her hand in front of Hotaru's face. Hotaru pushed away her hand.

"You're the one who should pay me. The last debts you owe me haven't been paid," she said, sighing.

Mikan winced. Finally she remembered. She still had debts to pay to her best friend. "I-I..." she stammered.

"Well?"

"H-Hotaru, could you wait longer? I haven't got my allowance this month..." she pleaded with starry eyes. Hotaru eyed her best friend. Then she sighed.

"Fine." She said bluntly.

"Eh? Really Hotaru!? You're my best friend!!" she attempted to hug her but got cut off.

"—but with interest of course." She smirked with money signs in her eyes.

"Hotaru you meanie!! You're always doubling my debt!!!" Mikan yelled furiously.

"It's your fault for borrowing my money and asking me make things for you. Nothing is free in this world," she said nonchalantly. Mikan twitched angrily.

"Fine! I won't ask any help from you anymore!!" she stomped away angrily, leaving Hotaru behind. Hotaru just watched her retreating back and sighed deeply. "Idiot..." she muttered.

"You shouldn't treat her like that, Imai..." suddenly Ruka showed up behind her. He had his pet bunny in his hands.

"Does that concern you?" she asked, eyeing him. Ruka panicked a little. Then he blushed a little.

"W-well... I'm worried because she's my friend too..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hotaru turned to him and stared at him, for long minutes. Ruka noticed Hotaru staring at him and he felt uncomfortable.

"Wh-what...?" he stepped back slowly nervously. He blushed by the way...

"There's something different about you today..." she commented.

"Heh?" Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to me..." she sighed and walked away to her lab.

"What was that?" his right eyebrow raised. His pet bunny looking up at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A raven-haired kid was lying on the rooftop, reading his manga. Natsume got nothing to do, and he felt very, very bored. He felt one month summer break is like a year of being in hell.

But that wasn't all of it. Still, he had the brown-haired brunette he could spend time with teasing her panties to get her mad at him. Oh yes, he loved everything about her.

"Natsume?" a female voice snapped him out of his track of mind. He sat up and looked at the owner's voice.

"Oh, it's you, Polka Dots," he sighed. Mikan twitched.

"Who are you calling Polka Dots?!"

"You," he said, not looking at Mikan. Mikan stared at him hardly. Finally she sighed and sat down beside him.

"Hey what are you doing?" she glanced at him.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm reading here," he said, pretended holding the manga in the air. Mikan watched him. Then she giggled.

"Ufufuffu.. hehehehe..."

Natsume glanced at Mikan, his right brow raised. "What are you laughing about, little girl?"

"You... you look like you're pretending to read the manga... ahahhaa... you are just trying to hide your feelings in desperation!" she giggled some more.

"What? Trying to read me? What the hell are you talking about?" he sat up, looking at her. He felt a little irritated being laughed at.

"So what are you thinking about?" she asked cutely.

"Nothing. It's nothing important," he said emotionlessly, looking away.

"Ohhohoho... were you just thinking about something, or rather, _someone_?" Mikan smirked evilly. Natsume sweat-dropped seeing her like that.

"I said nothing, you idiot. Now if you have nothing to do, just get lost," he lied back again and put his manga on his face. Mikan made a face.

"Hmph! It's a waste to come here sitting with you!" she sulked and stood up. She was just turning to go back, when Natsume's voice startled her.

"But... I kinda liked it when you were around...,"

"Eh?" Mikan turned to Natsume.

_**R-really? He really said that? Did I really hear it right? Maybe it's just my imagination... Natsume would never say anything like that... but I need to confirm it...**_

"W-what did you say Natsume? I didn't hear it," she said, appearing cutely, but Natsume ignored that.

"Forget it, just get lost and go back to your dorm, baka," he said emotionlessly, shooing Mikan away. Mikan's vein got bigger by seconds. Her face red in anger. She stomped towards Natsume angrily. "Natsume..." she used her sweetest voice calling his name. Natsume shifted the book to his side. His eyes still closed.

"What...?" he groaned.

Suddenly two hands grabbed his neck forcefully. Natsume's eyes shot open. He stared at the now angered Mikan's smiley face with spooky voice. Her face full of her anger veins.

"**I'm sorry I'm an idiot who had been a bother to you these past few years... if you hate me that much... fine! I won't bother you anymore, but I will haunt you the rest of your life even if I had died..**." her eyes lost of their cheerfulness and playfulness... now her eyes are red as a vampire's, her fangs were sharper as ever. Her grip on Natsume's neck tightened.

Natsume sweat-dropped and he had a frightened look on his face. Mikan finally released him. He coughed.

"All right! I shall go!" Mikan skipped while waving to Natsume playfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Right..." Natsume laughed nervously and sweat-dropped yet again.

"That girl can be creepy when she's angry..." he sighed watching the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from where Natsume was, a tall black shadow standing on a branch, watching Natsume's every moves. He smirked as he saw him and disappeared.

**TBC...**

Haaaaa... took long time 2 update the chapter... I hope I could get rid of my laziness... yes.. I'm a lazy person... I'll do things when I feel I wanna do... but for the sake of reviewers, I can't do what I want freely... but hey! Thnx 4 da reviews n also thnx 4 waiting for this chapter!! Plz read another mikan too! Jaa


	13. Awkward

**Chapter 13: Awkward**

**Thank you for all those that had been supporting me so far!! Thank you very2 much! I hope I could make a better fanfic in the future!**

"_Mikan..." Natsume held Mikan closer to him._

"_N-Natsume..." Mikan blushed furiously. She put her head against his chest._

"_Mikan... please lift your head," _(oh, natsume is a bit ooc there... XD)

_Mikan did what she was told, and she stared deeply into her boyfriend's lovely crimson eyes. "Natsu...me.. I.. I... this is kinda awkward..." she averted away her gaze._

"_Mikan, look at me. Could you tell anything from the look in my eyes?" he said, lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. Her face flushed more redness._

"_I... I don't know..." she looked into his eyes._

"_Baka, you cannot tell? Now let me tell you..." he neared his face closer to Mikan's. _

"_Cho..chotto, Natsume!" she blushed more, seeing that he had closed his eyes and waiting for a soft contact on their lips. Mikan had no other choice but closed her eyes as well and waited for that intimate contact when..._

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kyyyaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Mikan got up in instantly after her alarm clock ringing. She panted heavily from getting the shock. She glared at the alarm clock angrily and slammed the button to shut it.

"Oh man,,, that was a nice dream... why did that darn clock have to wake me up?!" she mumbled to herself. She gasped as soon as she looked at her clock. "Gah! I'm late!!"

Mikan hurriedly changed into her school uniform and dashed out of her room. She didn't have her breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume as usual went to high school even though he had a body of a five year old. Everybody in the school knew that his body shrunk into a little kid. So little Natsume had a hard time trying to run away from his fangirls. All the girls were searching for their idol to hug him to death because now he looked very cute.

He knew he would die soon even if he ever met one of them.

Just as he turned around the corner, a young girl cam crashing into him. Both of them fell down hard on the cold floor with the girl on top of him. Natsume groaned in pain. He opened one of his eyes and was quite shocked when he found out who had bumped into him.

The young girl had a hard time raising her body up. "Ow ow ow ow ow..."

"P-polka dots..?" a voice came from beneath her. The young girl, who happened to be Mikan, opened both her eyes. She saw a pair of clear big crimson eyes that stared back into her own.

"Oh wow... what a gorgeous pair of crimson eyes..." she thought. She found herself lost herself into Natsume's eyes as she neared her face to Natsume's. Natsume noticed this and blushed furiously. "Polka dots, snap out of it!"

"H-huh?" Mikan realized that she had been in an awkward position. She blushed crimson and quickly got herself up from Natsume's body. "S-s-s-sorry, N-Natsume!" she stammered in embarrassment.

Natsume, who was still blushing, but hid his blush well, stood up and brushed his white shirt and brown shorts. Although he secretly enjoyed that moment a little while ago, but still that wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"Next time, see where you're walking you idiot!" he tried making himself looking angry to Mikan.

"Hey, who are you saying idiot?! I said, sorry, didn't I?!" Mikan snapped angrily.

"Well, I hadn't fully accepted your apology," he smirked.

Mikan was about to get angry again when he realized that she was awfully late. "Ah!!! I'm already late, thanks to you!! I've gotta hurry!!" she quickly dashed into class when Natsume suddenly grabbed her skirt.

"Wait, where are you going, Polka dots?"

"Natsume, let go of me!! I'm already late here! I don't want to get detention from Jinno-sensei!!" she whined.

"Then let's just skip class," he said.

"Just let go of me—huh? What did you say? Skip class?" Mikan turned to face him.

"Yes, you don't wanna get detention right? Then just skip his class,"

"What?! No way!! He will punish me!!"

"This is better than do nothing. Let's go to somewhere else," he grabbed Mikan's wrist and bring her along with him.

"Chotto, Natsume!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura Mikan. She's still not here?" Jinno-sensei was taking attendance of the students.

"Imai-kun, where's Sakura Mikan? Is she late again?" he asked Hotaru.

"I don't know, sensei. I haven't seen her this morning either." She answered politely.

"Is Mikan-chan alright? I hope she's okay," Anna said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Anna-chan, I think she's just fine!" Nonoko assured her friend.

"That girl and Hyuuga-kun, I will make sure they get their punishment," he said angrily.

_At the back of the class..._

"Natsume, Sakura... where are you guys?" Ruka looked at the empty seat at his left side. He had a worried look on his face. "I think those two are at somewhere else... Sakura is not some kind of girl that likes to skip class.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This place is..." Mikan and Natsume arrived at Natsume's favorite spot—Sakura tree.

"Just relax here, that teacher will not find us here," Natsume sat as he opened his manga to read.

"Are you crazy?! Jinno-sensei will kill us!! We will get punishment more than he ever gave his students!! I have to go! Sorry Natsume!" she spun around to go back to her class when Natsume's voice stopped her.

"Are you an idiot? There's no use for you to come back there. No matter what, you will get detention anyway, like always Polka dots," he said nonchalantly, not looking at her.

"My name is Mikan!! Not some stupid nicknames you gave me!!" she shrieked.

"So? You should get used to it by now. What are you going to do? Go back and get detention, or stay here with me?" she eyed her for her response. Mikan thought for a bit.

"I... I think... I'll stay here..." she laughed nervously.

"Hn," he smirked.

"Don't just smirking there! I agreed to stay with you here!" she shrieked angrily.

"Whatever..." he said, now reading his favorite manga.

"Hmph!" Mikan turned her head away in exasperation. "This bastard Natsume... what was he thinking?! Taking me all the way here to escape Jinno-sensei's class..."

The two were silent for a while and beginning to enjoy each other's company. Mikan leaned her back against the beautiful tree, and enjoying the soft wind that played around with her auburn hair. Without herself realizing, she began to fall asleep. Her head tilted a little, until it landed on Natsume's left shoulder.

Natsume was rather shock. He saw that the brunette has gone to sleep peacefully. He blushed a little, realizing that her head was on his shoulder. He began to wake her up to pull her weight on his shoulder.

"Oi, polka dots, wake up," he whispered softly. His right hand pushing her head a little. Still, Mikan didn't budge a bit. She really had gone to sleep.

"Tch, couldn't help it, I have to let her sleep..." he sighed and resumed back reading his manga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked as he saw that Mikan wasn't at her seat. The first period of Jinno-sensei's class is already over.

"She didn't come to class, sensei," Hotaru responded.

"Has she caught a fever?"

"No way could that be. That idiot is too energetic that fever can't beat her down,"

"Ahahahaha... that's good to hear..." Narumi-sensei sweat-dropped.

"Okay class! Time to do studies! Take out your Japanese book lessons!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recess time...

"Ruka-kun," a girl's voice called Ruka's name softly. Ruka turned around to see it was only Hotaru.

"What is it Imai?" he asked.

"Do you know where are Mikan and Natsume-kun? They still haven't get back to class until now," she said not-too-seriously.

"Hmm... maybe they went somewhere... I believe they were escaping Jinno-sensei's class from the beginning,"

"Oh..." then Hotaru smirked mischievously. She went to her seat to get an item.

"Imai-san?" then he saw Hotaru got back with a camera in her hands.

"What's with the camera?" he smelled something suspicious.

"You won't know what you're gonna be seeing," she smirked widely. Iinchou who happened to be there had a frightened look on his face.

"No way in what you are thinking, Imai-san." Ruka sighed deeply. Then he heard a click and he saw a big baka gun pointed on his forehead.

"Just shut up and follow me to their usual place!" her eyes narrowed. Ruka gulped and nodded nervously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aww, they look so sweet and innocent," the violet-eyed girl smirked and started snatching Natsume and Mikan sleeping together, with Mikan's head on top of Natsume's head.

"Imai-san, Natsume will surely kill us, so I think you should stop now," Ruka sighed.

"Don't worry, I've already prepared for that," she paused a minute and resumed back taking pictures of the "lovebirds".

"But..." suddenly Hotaru's face appeared in front of his face. Ruka flinched and blushed coz her face was too near his face. He gulped. "W-what?"

"Are you worried for me?" she smirked with a twinkle in her right eye.

Ruka blushed more. "N-no, of course not. J-just take their pictures as many as you want,"

"Really? Thank you," Hotaru smirked again and clicking a few more pictures.

Meanwhile Ruka was calming his beating heart. "Wh-what happened just now? I almost admitted that she looked cute that way... Aaaahhh!!! What am I thinking!!!" he held his head in frustration. Hotaru glanced at him with a weird expression.

**TBC**

**Next is "Fate meeting". Tq to everyone that have been reading this far!! Tq very2 much!!**


	14. Fated Meeting

**Chapter 14: Fated Meeting**

Message: Minna, arigatou gozaimasu!!

"Everyone, good morning!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mikan-chan," Anna greeted her back.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran to her best friend to hug her but got shot instead. Hotaru sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to hug me unless I tell you to?" she said nonchalantly while blowing the mouth of the baka gun.

"Hotaru you're a meanie!!" Mikan wailed.

"I see that yesterday you two were so romantic," she started to tease her.

"Eh?"

"I saw that you were sleeping with Natsume. You hug him like a teddy bear..." she made a lie to embarrass Mikan.

"What? You saw us?! A-and I didn't hug him!" she shrieked and backed away until she knocked off someone behind her.

She turned to look at what she had done... she saw Natsume rubbing the back of his head. "N-Natsume!"

"Watch out where you're going, Polka dots!" he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry... are you okay? I didn't see you... since you're so little and cute..." then she clasped her mouth after she realized what she had said. She blushed.

"Don't say I'm cute, idiot!" he hissed and lit a fire at the hem of her skirt. Mikan shrieked helplessly to put out the fire by flapping her skirt. But the fire didn't extinguish. Lastly Mikan used her Nullification Alice and put out the fire. "Natsume no baka!!" she yelled, irritated.

"C-calm down, Mikan-chan!" Tobita Yuu, the class president tried to calm Mikan.

She glared daggers at Natsume and he did the same. (how funny)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ruka-kun is not here yet?" Narumi said while taking other students' attendance.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him yet today..." Mikan began to wander.

Suddenly the sliding door opened roughly and revealed the mentioned blond boy. He was panting heavily.

"Ruka-pyon!"

"It's unusual of you to be late, Ruka-kun," Narumi smiled.

"I-I'm sorry... I was getting up late just now..." he finally caught his breath and grinned sheepishly.

"You may go to your seat now," Narumi said after finishing taking Ruka's attendance.

"Thanks,"

He began to walk to his seat when he walked past Hotaru. He blushed instantly as soon as he saw her. Hotaru flipped her page book when she felt that someone was just staring at her. She glanced at the back and saw Ruka seated himself.

"Why did I feel that he was staring at me?" she thought.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her quietly.

"Nothing," she resumed back reading her book.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's the reason that I got up late today..." Ruka sighed as he stared at Hotaru from behind.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it, I can't erase that!" Ruka held his head in frustration. Yes, he couldn't erase the image of a violet-eyed girl who had recently clouded his mind. Ever since he came back to his room that evening, he had been thinking all about her. Yeah, he had also recalling that incident during Hanabi Festival. He took her offer to have a bite at her chocolate banana._

"_**Want some?" Hotaru offered her own chocolate banana and letting Ruka have a bite.**_

"_**It tastes... sweet and delicious," he commented after he wiped his mouth that had bits of chocolate.**_

_**He suddenly realized something. Hotaru. Let. Him. Have. A. Bite. On. Her. Own. Chocolate Banana. He gasped. Wasn't that... an... an... **__**indirect kiss?!! **_

_Ruka blushed instantly as he remembered that memory. "Damn it... it's getting difficult! How am I gonna face her tomorrow?" Then he realized something._

"_This feeling... I always feel it whenever I'm around Sakura... And now I feel it too when I'm around Imai... no way it's __**that**__! There's no way I'm in love with Imai! Impossible! I must be dreaming about this horrible nightmare and made a stupid conclusion. The only person I ever love is... is only Sakura Mikan! No one else! I must be having a weird imagination and a hot fever, that's why I'm feeling like this..." he totally denied the obvious fact. He quickly gone back to sleep._

(geezz.. Ruka-kun..)

_End of flashback_

"Ruka, are you having problem with something?" suddenly Natsume asked out of the blue. He yelped a little.

"N-Natsume... n-no, of course not!" he sweat-dropped.

"Really? I saw you staring at Imai for a long time," finally Natsume said it.

"What?! No! No way!" Ruka blushed furiously when he realized he was caught red-handed ages ago. He stood up and banged his table loudly when he said that in panic, causing the teacher and other students to turn to look at him in shock.

"What's the matter, Ruka-kun?" Narumi asked confusedly.

"It's nothing... It's just that I have not... feeling well lately, so... may I go to the nurse's office?" he asked for permission. He silently begging Narumi with the look on his face.

Narumi sweat-dropped when he saw that pleading look. He sighed and gave Ruka his permission. "Alright, you may go. Remember not to make any noise that disturb your classmates again,"

"I'll put that in my mind, Narumi-sensei," he smiled weakly and headed to the nurse's office.

Natsume stared at him. His eyes narrowed as he had thought about something. "Must be _**that,"**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch break

Ruka was still in the nurse's office resting on the bed with his hand on his forehead. "What am I doing here?" he wondered.

Just then the door clicked and in came Hotaru. He didn't see her since he was closing his eyes.

"Ruka-kun," Hotaru's soft voice made him opened his eyes wide. He quickly rose up in a sitting position and stuttered.

"I-I-I-I-Imai?!"

"What are you stuttering about, idiot," she glared at him for being nervous around her. She took a stool and sat beside Ruka.

"N-No, I..."

"What?"

"Nothing..." he grinned stupidly. "Geez, I'm an idiot!" he thought, angry at himself.

"Really..." she sighed inwardly.

"What are you doing here, Imai?" he spoke in his usual tone, not to sound nervous.

"Nothing... it's just that I'm feeling bored..." she replied while taking her box of bentou. She clicked opened the joined chopsticks and opened the box's lid. Then she ate silently.

"Aren't you're usually with Sakura? Why are you not eating with her as usual?" he stared at her, feeling weird.

She gulped down the shrimp. "Natsume had already asked her, so I don't want to disturb those lovebirds." She picked up a sushi and stuffed it in her mouth and munch.

"So you came to me coz you feel bored?"

"Kinda,"

"Besides, you owe me something," she suddenly put down her chopsticks. She had done eating.

"What is it?"

Hotaru made her move and moved closer to Ruka. Ruka noticed this and he blushed redder than usual. He felt nervous and gulped. "Is she going to kiss me?!" he thought when Hotaru's face is closer to his.

"You owe me this..." she whispered softly. Ruka could feel her hot breath on his lips. He blushed more.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ruka got shot three times on his forehead. He groaned in pain. "What's that for, Imai?!"

"That's for stealing my first kiss," she said nonchalantly. Her right eye twinkled. Yes, she's asking for money.

Ruka blushed again. "W-w-what?! I-I've never k-kissed you!"

"Oh yeah, you did, during the Hana—"

"Don't say that!! I know! I know!!"

"So you're aware of it. Give me some money for payment," she held her palm in front of his red face.

"B-but... it wasn't exactly a k-kiss..." he avoided Hotaru's big violet eyes.

"Oh well, it was an _indirect kiss_, or so like that. So give me some payment for that."

"But you the one that gave me a bite for that banana!" he insisted.

"But you took it gladly. You don't know about that?"

"You were doing that on purpose so that you can use that issue to blackmail me?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"You are the best person suited for blackmailing purposes," she smirked evilly. Ruka scowled. His shyness gone.

"Don't joke around. You don't really mean it," he turned away.

"Unfortunately, I really mean it. So you want proof?" she asked.

"What proof—" suddenly his lips collided with Hotaru's lips. Ruka's eyes widened in shock. He blushed again for a hundredth time that day.

"She k-k-k-kiss m-me?!" his mind screamed. Hotaru put a little more pressure in the kiss. Ruka had no choice but to kiss her back. He closed his eyes and caressed her lips with his own in a pleasure way. His heart thumped wildly. That sweet kiss ended 30 seconds later when Hotaru finally broke it.

"That's the proof." She said while looking at Ruka's dazed state.

Ruka finally snapped out of his reverie and turned deep red. "W-w-why d-did y-you k-kiss me?" his voice stuttering.

"Didn't I tell you before? It's for blackmailing purposes. Besides you responded the kiss," she smirked again and headed to the door with her bentou box and went out.

Something caught Ruka's eyes. He noticed that she was blushing a little before she went out while glancing at him. Maybe it was the trick of light, or his eyes got problems? He didn't know.

Ruka touched his own lips and he could still feel Hotaru's lips on his.

He smiled a little.

_Maybe it's not that bad though._

**TBC!!**

**- how was it? Maybe there will be more romance between hotaru x ruka in future chaps!**


End file.
